Alguna vez me amaste?
by PaulaaNovoa
Summary: Lime había escondido a su hija la verdad acerca de su padre pero Ginger ya tiene 16 años y al saber la verdad que ella quiso escuchar esta decidida a ir en busca de su padre. Pero esa será la mejor decisión. encontrara Ginger al padre que tanto a añorado? o se dará cuenta que en realidad nunca le hizo falta nada?.
1. Chapter 1

**ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ**

 **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ**

 **El viento golpeaba su rostro y jugaba con su cabello su piel era aún más pálida a la luz de la luna y algo distraída veía las estrellas desde su balcón. Ginger era casi idéntica a su madre tenía sus ojos verdes y su cabello era solo un poco más oscuro que el de Lime, pero su esencia y pequeños gestos como su sonrisa e incluso su mirada eran esos algunos de los rasgos que cualquiera que conociera a la familia Son podría identificar.**

 **-Feliz cumpleaños!-. Su madre entraba a su balcón con un cup cake y una velita encendida.**

 **-Mamá!-. La chica brincaba a los brazos de su madre.**

 **-Ya son las 12 oficialmente ya tienes 16 años!-. Orgullosa Lime Felicitaba a su hija.**

 **-Otro cumpleaños más sin mi papá Porque mamá? Porque no puedo estar con mi papá? Sé que te tengo a ti y al abuelo y los amo pero… lo necesito-.**

 **-Ginger no hables así, sabes cuál es la situación de tu padre y porque no ha podido estar contigo-.**

 **-Sí, ya sé no debo estar triste si no orgullosa de que mi padre sea un valiente soldado y que nunca debo perder la esperanza de que volverá… verdad?-. Lime sintió un enorme nudo formarse en su garganta siempre lo sentía cuando hablaba de él con su hija.**

 **-Sí, él volverá… pero por lo pronto quería darte esto-. Lime entrego una carta a su hija y la chica la tomo de inmediato.**

 **-Es otra carta de mi papá verdad?! Voy a leerla ahora mismo!-. Decía Feliz la cumpleañera.**

 **-Está bien pero después te duermes ya es tarde y mañana tu abuelo y yo queremos festejarte desde temprano-. Lime beso la frente de su hija y después salió de su habitación pues el llanto ya le era imposible de resistir.**

 **-Porque le sigues mintiendo?-.**

 **-Abuelo, me asustaste!-. Lime quiso ocultar sus lágrimas pero engañar a su abuelo siempre había sido imposible.**

 **-Contéstame hasta cuando seguirás engañando a Ginger? Ella está creciendo y pronto se dará cuenta que todo lo que sabe de su padre es mentira-.**

 **-Si las mentiras alejan a mi hija del dolor que le causara la verdad entonces mentiré hasta el último día de mi vida-.**

 **-Y no te has puesto a pensar que su dolor será mayor cuando sepa que toda su vida es un engaño?-.**

 **-Abuelo por favor ya!-. Lime no soportaba más los reclamos de su abuelo.**

 **-No Lime! Has mantenido esta mentira por 16 años y es injusto, esas carta que mi nieta lee con tanta ilusión no son escritas por su padre, la niña no sabe ni siquiera el nombre verdadero de su papá!-.**

 **-Qué!-. Ginger salía de su habitación y entre sus mano sostenía la carta que con gran alegría e ilusión había leído.**

 **-Ginger cálmate!-. Lime quiso acercarse a su hija pero la chica exploto de repente.**

 **-NO! No me calmo! Quien es mi padre?!-. Al ver no respuesta por parte de su madre Ginger no pudo contener su enfado.-CONTESTAME MAMÁ! Quiero la verdad!-. Lime bajo la mirada y en su desesperación Ginger no tuvo otra opción que pedirle respuestas a su abuelo.**

 **-Dímelo abuelo, dímelo por favor!-. Su abuelo miro a Lime un momento y cuando estaba a punto de hablar Lime se adelantó.**

 **-Gohan!-. Llamando por completo la atención de Ginger quien de inmediato se dio la vuelta quedando frente a su madre.-Son Gohan ese es el nombre de tu padre-.**

 **-Y dónde está?-.**

 **-En Japón-.**

 **-Sabe de mí?-.**

 **-Al él nunca le importamos-.**

 **-NO! Tú me alejaste de él!-. Ginger reprochaba molesta y llena de coraje.**

 **-Qué? No Ginger escúchame él decido comprometerse con otra y…-**

 **-Y tú! Me alejaste de él sin ningún derecho cómo pudiste!? Sabes la ilusión con la que esperaba que esas cartas!-.**

 **-Hija yo no quería lastimarte-**

 **-No solo me lastimaste también arruinaste mi vida desde el día que decidiste hacer de ella una mentira!-.**

 **-No Ginger espera-. Lime tomo el brazo de la chica para impedir que se encerrara en su habitación pero ella rechazo su contacto de inmediato.**

 **-No me toques! Te odio mamá! Te odio!-. Lime quiso morir jamás pensó escuchar eso de su hija. Ginger cerró la puerta en su cara y a no ser por su abuelo que la abrazaba ella hubiera caído destrozada el suelo.**

 **-Me odia… ella me odia-. Decía llorando Lime.**

 **-Claro que no, solo está enfadada pero se le pasara ya vera-. Consolaba su abuelo** **ɞ** **ɞ**

 **Ginger guardaba toda la ropa que podía en una mochila, el llanto no cedía y a pesar del gran coraje que sentía también le dolía la forma en la que le había hablado a su mamá.**

 **-Puedo Pasar!-. Apenas se percató de que su abuelo estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación Ginger escondió su mochila.-Ginger, cariño sé que estas molesta y con razón yo siempre quise que escucharas la verdad-.**

 **-Y ya la sé abuelo-.**

 **-No, tu solo escuchaste lo que quisiste aún hay cosas que debes saber-.**

 **-No sé a qué te refieres, mi mamá me engaño me separo de mi padre solo porque el no quiso casarse o quizás no la quería pero esa no fue mi culpa yo soy su hija y más allá de la relación que ellos tuvieron es mi padre-.**

 **-No Ginger, tienes que escuchar a tu mamá y tratar de entender sus razones-.**

 **-Hoy no abuelo ha sido demasiado por esta noche-. El hombre asintió y beso la frente de la chica pero justo antes de salir de su cuarto dijo.-Te adoro Ginger-. Al cerrarse la puerta Ginger susurro.-Y yo a ti abuelo siempre fuiste como mi papá y sin duda alguna el hombre que más he amado pero voy a buscar a mi padre tengo que hacerlo…lo siento-.**

 **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥** **ɞ**

 **ɞ❤** **ɞ** **❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❥❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥**

 **Espero les guste! Espero sus reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Acnito: es cierto no me gusta Videl ahha pero he pensado hacer algo diferente con esta historia así que no esperen mucho de la malvaba Videl! hahaha gracias por leer.

Ferunando y jessicacontacto:gracias me alegra qu eles guste esta nueva historia! :)

Maron!: WOw pensé que te había perdido:(.., haha gracias espero y disfrutes el capitulo.

 **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤**

Ginger esperaba sola en la parada de autobuses eran más de media noche y no tenía miedo pero si nostalgia se había escapado de casa, le había sido tan difícil irse sin despedirse de su abuelo y también de su mamá, sabia el dolor que le causaría despertar y no verla ahí. Antes de subir al autobús Ginger tuvo tantas dudas sabía que tenía que hacerlo tomar el Bus para llegar a la capital y ahí tomar un vuelo pero... le dolía tanto dejar su pueblo había crecido y nacido en Lost Key, Florida. Ahí había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida a lado de su abuelo y su madre. Pero siempre supo que le faltaba algo. –"Y no pienso vivir incompleta un día más"-. Pensó antes de dar un último vistazo y seguir su camino.

-Ginger, cariño voy a entrar-. Aviso Lime antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevó, su hija no se encontraba ahí como pensaba.-GINGER! GINGER!-. Histérica Lime empezó a gritar mientras revisaba la habitación de arriba abajo.-Se escapó ella se escapó!-. Lime Bajo a la sala para encontrarse con su abuelo quien solo la observaba.-Tengo que ir tras ella estoy segura que se dirige a Japón debe estar pensando en buscar a Gohan-. Lime no paraba de llorar y tomaba su llaves para ir en busca de su hija pero.

-Nunca has escuchado el dicho que dice "Sí amas algo déjalo ir"?-. Su abuelo la tomaba del brazo.

-De que hablas? Es mi hija! Mi bebé! Esta ahí afuera corriendo quien sabe cuántos peligros!-.

-Sabes perfectamente que eso es lo que menso debe preocuparte, no le pasara nada-. El hombre empezaba calmar a su nieta.-Ella no quiso escucharte, déjala que descubra la verdad por si misma-.

-Y si aun sabiéndola ella… decide quedarse con él?-. El temor podía percibirse en la voz de lime-

-Entonces tendrás que aceptar su decisión-. Lime se abrazó fuerte a su abuelo sabía que él tenía razón. **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤**

-"Como será mi papá? Tengo tantas cosas que preguntarle… supongo que debe ser muy guapo, he visto fotos de mamá cuando joven y era bellísima"-. Ginger no podía dejar de imaginarse como seria su padre y los nervios aumentaron cuando escucho el número de su vuelo. Antes de ponerse de pie dio un largo suspiro incluso contuvo una lagrima y la cambio por una sonrisa. Pero esa sonrisa tampoco duro mucho apenas dio el primer paso un chico tropezó con ella, el impacto fue fuerte al grado que ella cayó al suelo.

-Discúlpame, los siento en verdad!-. Él chico se disculpaba muy apenado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Pues fíjate idiota! Casi me matas!-. Molesta Ginger se reincorporaba y sin darle tiempo al chico de decir una palabra más ella sigue su camino.

-"Que linda"-. Pensó el mucho mientras la veía alejarse y reía pues la reacción de la chica le había parecido muy graciosa. **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤**

Ginger veía con tal ilusión por la ventanilla de su asiento era la primera vez que viajaba en avión y estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Puedo sentarme aquí?-. La chica escucho a alguien preguntar y sin siquiera voltear a verle contesto.-Sí-. Pero cuando dejo de ver por la ventanilla se quedó boca abierta.-tú?-. Era el mismo chico peli lila con el que había tropezado hace un rato.

-Trunks, mi nombre es Trunks-. El chico estiro su mano pero no fue correspondido Ginger solo arqueo una ceja y volteo su cara eso solo provoco una risa más en el chico.-Siento haberte tirado-. Se disculpó de nuevo.

-Sí, ya lo supere-. Ginger dijo indiferente.

-Claro se nota-. Trunsk decía con sarcasmo.

-Qué dijiste?!-.

-eh eh.. Que cual es tu nombre? yo ya te dije el mío-. Ginger lo miro fijamente y no quería contestar pero su cuerpo y todos su sentido parecías ser dominados por sus ojos azules-.-Ginger, me llamo Ginger-. Dijo casi hipnotizada por la mirada del peli lila.

-Y vas a Japón de visita?-. Ginger tomo esa pregunta como muy imprudente y Trunks lo noto en su mira de inmediato.-Entiendo demasiada información para un desconocido verdad-. Él realmente trataba de romper el hielo pero era difícil ella solo se limitaba a contestar si, no y a veces solo asentía.-Soy Trunks Brief, tengo 18 años y vine a Florida a tomar un examen para la universidad-. El peli lila daba una mirada de presión esperando respuestas por parte de la chica. Ginger solo rodo los ojos y dijo.-Ginger Gus, tengo 16 años y me escape de casa para ir a Japón a buscar a mi padre a quien no cosco-. Trunks cada vez tenía más interés en Ginger y ella empezaba a notarlo.

 **Continuara…❤**


	3. Chapter 3

**❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ɞ ɞ**

 **-Vas a decir algo o vas a seguir mirándome como tonto?-. En realidad Ginger empezaba a ponerse nerviosa con la mirada de Trunks.**

 **-Lo siento es que no esperaba eso, y porque lo buscas hasta ahora?-.**

 **-Porque pase toda mi vida pensando que mi padre era un valiente soldado que me enviaba cartas cada vez al mes hasta hoy descubrí la gran mentira que mi madre creo al mi alrededor-.**

 **-Y dime que piensas hacer llegando a Japón? No pensaras ponerte a tocar de puerta en puerta hasta encontrar a tu padre, supongo que no tienes a donde llegar-.**

 **Ginger refecciono un poco tenía razón que iba hacer llegando? Era obvio que no encontraría a su padre de un día a otro cuando lo único que sabía de él era su nombre.-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de que hare llegando-. Dijo casi en un lamento que fue suficiente para que Trunks se conmoviera.**

 **-Tranquila no te preocupes yo voy a ayudarte-. La propuesta del chico de inmediato capto la atención de la chica quien volteo a verlo enseguida.**

 **-Enserio? Vas ayudarme?-.**

 **-Claro! Te lo debo después de haberte tirado de esa manera-. Dijo sonriente y ambos se quedaron así riendo y viéndose por unos segundos hasta que Ginger sacudió un poco sus ideas y termino con el momento.**

 **-Y dime al menos sabes algo de tu padre? No sé su dirección, la de su trabajo, su nombre-.**

 **-solo sé su nombre, crees que ayude de lago?-.**

 **-Bueno es mejor que nada-. Trunks pensó en se momento que encontrara al padre de Ginger sería más difícil de lo que pensó pero en cuanto escucho el nombre casi se va de espalda.-Co.. como…como dijiste que se llama tu papá?-. Preguntaba completamente consternado.**

 **-Gohan mi papá se llama Son Gohan-. Repitió la chica. Trunks no podía creerlo e incluso quiso encontrar alguna explicación y la única era que se tratara de otro hombre con el mismo nombre pero entonces esa opción quedo completamente descartada al ponerle atención a su Ki, Ginger tenía un Ki débil pero demasiado elevado para una chica de 16 años.-"Su Ki, su sonrisa! Incluso si sus ojos fueran negros juraría que estoy viendo los de Gohan… Claro esta chica es hija de Gohan"-. Pensaba el peli lila sin dejar de observarla.**

 **-Te pasa algo? Porque me ves así?!-. Ginger empezaba a preocuparte.**

 **-Es que… no me vas a creer! Yo.. yo conozco a tu papá-. Ahora era Ginger quien parecía quedarse sin aliento.**

 **-Estás hablando enserio?!-.**

 **-Claro te lo prometo-.**

 **-Pero como puedes estar tan seguro supongo que debe de haber miles de hombres llamados Son Gohan-.**

 **-Tal vez, pero solo uno es Saiyajin-. Esa palabra provoco que la mente de Ginger empezará a correr con rapidez como si esa palabra le dijera algo.**

 **-Saiyajin? Dijiste Saiyajin?-.**

 **-No sabes lo que es un Saiyajin?-. Pregunto temeroso a la respuesta el peli lila. Ginger se quedó pensativa unos minutos definitivamente había escuchado esa palabra antes pero Donde?...**

 **-AH ah! Claro!-. la chica parecía recordarlo.-Mi abuelo solía contarme historias de un Saiyajin que protegía la tierra… Cuál era su nombre? Como era?... Ah sí! Goku!-. Trunks solo la miraba no podía creer lo que ella decía.-Pero que tiene que ver esos cuentos para niños con mi padre?-.**

 **-Veras… como decírtelo?!-.**

 **-Qué!-.**

 **-Que no son cuentos para niños, si no la realidad…-**

 **-No entiendo, explícame!-. Trunks dio un largo suspiro explicarle todo eso le tomaría tiempo pero que le creyera tal vez ahí se le iría la vida entera. ɞ ɞ ɞ**

 **Durante todo el viaje Trunks no paro de explicarle a Ginger su origen paterno. Aunque a ella le costó trabajo entender al principio termino por confiar después de todo ya que le quedaba.**

 **-Estás bien?-. Trunks pregunto porque Ginger se había mantenido callada mientras bajaron del avión y ahora que ya caminaban por el aeropuerto.**

 **-Sí estoy bien-. Contesto tímida.-A dónde vamos? al ver que Trunks subía a un auto no sin antes abrirle a ella la puerta.**

 **-Tranquila no voy a secuestrarte-. Bromeo el hijo de Vegeta.-Voy a llevarte a la empresa de mi familia-. Ella seguía mirándolo desconfiada.-Donde vas a encontrar a tu papá-. Eso fue suficiente para que Ginger subiera al vehículo sin chistar.**

 **Durante el camino ella se la paso preguntándole como era su padre y él solo respondía cosas buena lo que hacía sentir a Ginger cada vez más entusiasmada.**

 **Ginger no dejaba de moverse jugar con sus manos son su cabello, realmente estaba nerviosa.**

 **-Llegamos!-. Aviso Trunks. La chica bajo de inmediato del vehículo era una empresa enorme. Cuando quiso caminar asía la entrada alguien la detuvo del brazo.**

 **-Ginger hay algo que aún no te cuento-. Ella lo miro confundida pero justo cuando Trunks quiso continuar hablando una escena capto por completo la atención de Ginger.**

 **-Papá!-. Una Chica seguramente de su edad brincaba a los brazos de un hombre que no podía verle el rostro ya que se encontraba de espaldas. Pero lo que en verdad llamo su atención fue la manera tan dulce en la que ese hombre correspondía al abrazo de la chica. Ginger observo toda la escena como el beso varias veces la frente de la muchacha y después la acompaño a subir a un taxi. En ese momento Trunks se acercó a ella y le dijo.-Es él…-. Casi inconscientemente ella empezó a caminar así aquel hombre, el mismo que había protagonizado la escena con aquella chica. Por más que caminaba la distancia le parecía no agotarse. Solo cuando estuvo a pasos de él se detuvo en seco cuando noto que empezaba agitarse y cuando lo tuvo de frente pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se paralizo y por alguna extraña razón parecía que a él le sucedía lo mismo. ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ❤❤ ❥❥ ɞ**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

 **❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥** **❤ **ღ****

Ginger lo miraba tan detenidamente quería memorizar cada rasgo, cada lunar, cada parte de su rostro. Entonces ella puso una mano sobre el pecho de él era la primera vez que se encontraba con su padre. Después acaricio su mejilla, temerosa ya que pensó que tal vez él se negaría. Pero no fue así.

(Narrado por Gohan)

Esa chica llego de la nada, camino hacia mí y su sola mirada me tenía hipnotizado, coloco una mano sobre mi pecho y después acaricio mi rostro. Seguramente en otra situación me habría negado e ido de ahí. Pero no podía, yo quería quedarme y sentir sus caricias incluso quería abrazarla y aferrarla a mí era como si mi subconsciente, mi interior, la reconociera y la reclamara.

Gohan tomo la mano de la chica que se encontraba en su mejilla y pregunto.-Quién eres?-. Con una voz suave.

-Tú? Tú no me conoces?-. Decía con desilusión Ginger.

-Debería conocerte?-. Gohan seguía perdido en sus ojos verdes, ese color le traía viejos recuerdos.

-Yo soy hija de Lime… tu hija-. Fue justo en ese momento, fue justamente ese nombre que lo hizo recordar…

 **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **FLASH BACK** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

-Tienes que entender, eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte-. Un joven Gohan trataba de detener a una también adolecente Lime quien no paraba de llorar.

-Dime algo! Te escuchas cuando hablas?'-. Lime golpeaba en repetidas ocasiones a Gohan en el pecho empujándolo lejos de ella.-A cabo de decirte que estoy esperando un hijo un bebé tuyo!-. Reclamaba la pelirroja.

-Y te dije que me hare cargo de ti y del bebé!-. Gohan trataba de calmarla.

-Como tu amante!-. Lime liberaba su mano del agarre de Gohan.-Escucha! Voy a tener a este bebé y lo criare sola y te aseguro que no faltara nada-.

-No puede arrebatarlo de mi lado también es MI BEBÉ!-.

-Tú renunciaste a él, el día que me engañaste… el días que nos engañaste!-… **ღ** **ღ** **Fin flash back** **ღ** **ღ**

Las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de rodar por las mejillas de Gohan al recordar el dolor que le causo esa tarde darse cuenta de que dejaba ir a su amor de juventud y renunciar a la oportunidad de criar a un hijo que llevaba su sangre para criar a otro. Seguramente la decisión más difícil de su vida.

-Y jamás supe si había elegido lo correcto-. Susurro Gohan.

-Qué dijiste?-. Fue lo único que Ginger alcanzo a terminar de pronunciar pues Gohan la aprisiono contra su cuerpo y la abrazo con fuerza esta vez sin ocultar sus lágrimas. Ginger no podía creerlo, él besaba su frente sus mejillas y parecía que jamás acabaría de hacerlo. Gohan aparto un poco su rostro del de su hija y le dijo.-Pero como llegaste aquí? Como fue que me encontraste?-.

-Él me ayudo, no lo hubiera conseguido sin él-. Ginger apunto así a Trunks.

-Bueno.. no fue tan difícil después de que me dijera tú nombre. Además su Ki-. Eso ultimo Trunks casi lo susurro y Ginger no puedo escucharlo porque Gohan se alejó de ella para acercase a Trunks.

-Escucha no sé cómo agradecértelo pero…-Trunks lo interrumpió.

-Tranquilo no pienso decir nada, ahora me voy supongo que ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar-. Trunks se acercó a Ginger.

-Volveré a verte?-. Pregunto la chica.

-Claro que sí-. Le dijo sonriente después tuvo que luchar con su instinto que estuvo a punto de orillarlo a besarle la mejilla pero pudo contenerse Gohan estaba ahí así que no era el momento. Después Gohan estiro su mano y Ginger corrió a tomarla. **ღ** **ღ**

Apenas estuvieron solos Gohan le dijo.-Como te llamas?-.

-Ginger-. EL saiyajin sonrío.-Qué lindo nombre, que hermosa eres Ginger-.

-Porque no dudaste de mí? Porque me recibiste sin ninguna duda? Es que tu sabias de mi existencia?-. Gohan no quería mentirle a su hija pero tampoco iba a perderla después de apenas haberla recuperado.-No yo no sabía de tu existencia-. Mintió!.- Pero no podía dudarlo yo puedo sentir tu Ki, sabes lo que es eso?-.

-Sí Trunks me explico un poco pero aún tengo muchas dudas-.

-Y yo voy a resolverlas todas, ven te invito a comer-. Gohan caminaba tan despistado tan idiotizado con su hija, ella era tan linda y lo hacía sentir completo, pleno como si aquel hueco que había tenido desde el día que la dejo por fin desapareciera. El momento era tan perfecto que Gohan no sé percato de que alguien los observaba a distancia. **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

-Tu madre sabe que estas aquí Ginger?-. Pregunto Gohan una vez que comían juntos en ese lindo restaurante.

Ginger casi se atragante pero pudo contestar.-No, me escape-.

-Tenemos que hablar con ella debe de estar muriendo de la preocupación-. Eso fue suficiente para que Ginger se alarmara.

-NO Papá, mamá vendrá por mí y me alejara de tu lado otra vez-.

"-NO ESO NUNCA!-"Pensaba Gohan.-Tranquila por ahora no hablemos de eso ya veremos que hacer-. La chica sonrío.-Dime Ginger como está tu mamá? Ella volvió a casarse?-.

-No, mi mamá siempre se hizo cargo de mí sola… bueno con mi abuelo. Y tú? Esa chica que te abrazaba, a la que subiste al Taxi? Es tu hija no?-. Decía con nostalgia.

-Sí Ginger, ella es mi hija se llama Pan también estoy cansado y…-Ginger lo interrumpió.

-No tienes que decirlo de esa forma como si me fuera a enojar por eso, a mí no me importa los términos en los que tú y mi mamá quedaron, claro que jamás le perdonare que me alejara de ti. Pero sobre tu familia eso incluso me emociona saber que tengo una hermana-. Gohan estaba feliz sabía que había mentiras de por medio pero si ellas le ayudarían a tener a su hija a su lado entonces continuaría así. **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Durante toda la tarde Gohan se la paso paseando con su hija preguntándole de su infancia y de cómo habían sido todos estos años. Después Gohan la convenció en que lo mejor por el momento era que Ginger pasara la noche en un Hotel y mañana él se encargaría de presentarla ante Videl, Pan y todo el mundo.

Antes de salir de la habitación del hotel Gohan observaba a Ginger dormir profundamente y mientras acariciaba su cabello dijo.-No voy a perderte, no otra vez… te lo juro-. **❥❥❤ღ❥** **❤ **ღ****

-Te la pasaste bien con tu amante?! Donde esta no vas a presentármela?-. Videl sorprendía a Gohan mientras este caminaba por el estacionamiento del Hotel rumbo a su auto.

 **❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥❥❥❤ღ❥** **❤ **ღ****


	5. Chapter 5

**Espero que disfruten del capituló y dejen sus reviews! :D**

 **ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ɞღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ**

-Videl, cálmate!-. Dijo Gohan cuando la vio acercase a él tan enfurecida.

-Qué me calme! Como quieres que me calme! Cuando te veo pasear por toda tu oficina con esa! Y después salir de este Hotel!-. Videl gritaba histérica y manoteaba enfurecida. Gohan trataba de soportar.-Dime cómo quieres que me calme cuando te estas revolcando con una cual…-. Antes de que pudiera terminar de alegar Gohan sujeto sus manos para que ella dejara de golpearlo y con enojo le dijo.-Es mi hija, Videl! No te atrevas a insultarla!-. Gohan soltó las manos de Videl y ella casi se va hasta el piso con tal noticia.-Qué?!... Es.. ella es… es ella la hija Lime?-. Decía Videl completamente consternada.

-Sí, ella es la hija que tuve con Lime, la misma que abandone por ti antes de que naciera, la que nunca conocí-. Gohan cada vez parecía más triste.- Pero eso no volverá a pasar-. Ahora ya hablaba con la cara en alto y con la voz fuerte y segura.- por alguna razón ella volvió a mí y ni tú ni nadie va a rebatarla de mi lado… no esta vez Videl-. Gohan se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Videl se quedó paralizada y es que Gohan nunca le había hablado de esa manera.-Espera Gohan!-. Videl corrió tras él y lo detuvo abrazándolo con fuerza.-Yo jamás te pediría que te alejes de tu hija… No otra vez, al contrario quiero conocerla y que conozca a Pan y que venga a casa con nosotros es tu hija no tiene por qué quedarse en un hotel-. Las palabras de Videl lograron cambiar el semblante de Gohan por completo.

-hablas enserio Videl?-.

-Claro que sí, porque no vas por ella y que venga a casa ya!-.

-No, ella está descansando, viene desde Florida esta exhausta porque no me quedo con ella aquí y mañana temprano la llevo a casa, y tú aprovechas para preparar a Pan-. Videl acepto, Gohan estaba FELIZ! Y su matrimonio no había estado muy bien últimamente así que no quería interrumpir esa felicidad. Sabía que aún quedaba un gran camino por recorrer y no sabía si esto terminaría bien pero tenían que intentarlo. **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Lime miraba con nostalgia fotos de su pequeña Ginger, siempre había sido tan bonita, tan alegre, la extrañaba tanto y tenía tanto miedo de como pudiera estar. Decidida limpio su rostro y tomo su bolso.

-A dónde vas Lime?-. Le hablo su abuelo.

-Lo siento abuelo pero ya no aguanto más voy a buscar a mi hija-. Su abuelo quiso detenerla y ella beso su frente y le dijo.-Tranquilo, entiéndeme, necesito saber que está bien-. Mientras Lime conducía tantos recuerdos venían a su mente y no quería ni siquiera imaginarse los que recordaría cuando volviera a Japón ahí seguro se los recuerdos la atormentarían. **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Ya había amanecido, incluso ya era tarde y seguramente Videl y Pan ya los estarían esperando. Pero él no quería despertar a Ginger la seguía observando, era perfecta ante sus ojos.-Te amo Ginger… MI Ginger-. Susurraba tiernamente mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica quien despertó ante la caricia.

-Papá?-. Decía adormilada.-Qué haces aquí?-.

-Despierta Ginger hoy será un largo día-. Le decía sonriente. **ღ**

Pan observaba una foto de ella con su familia… bueno la que hasta ese entonces pensó que era toda su familia. Ahora solo de repente se enteraba de que tenía una hermana, una hermana que no era hija de su madre, si no de su padre con una novia que tuvo en su juventud o por lo menos eso le dijo su mamá. No sé sentía enfadad su mamá no lo estaba al contrario parecía como si le diera igual así que quien era ella para armar un escándalo. Sería difícil hacerse a la idea de que ya no era hija única pero también se sentía emocionada por conocer a su hermana. De pronto Videl se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Qué pasa?-. Le pregunto la ojo azul.

-Nada, es solo que todo esto de mi hermana me tiene confundida-. Videl iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento escucho el auto de Gohan llegar y solo alcanzo a decirle a su hija.-Sé linda Pan, esto es muy importante para tu papá-. Pan solo asintió. Pan siguió a su madre hasta la sala y ahí vio a su padre entrar con una chica, una chica muy linda y de su edad?, eso la instigo. La primera en acercarse fue Videl, miro que su madre la saludo amablemente y la chica parecía estar muy nerviosa. Después su papá la llamo con una mirada la invito a acercase y ella lo hizo.

-Ella es Ginger, tu hermana Pan-. Presento Gohan, Ginger sentía toda su cuerpo entumirse no sabía que decir de echo estaba segura que aunque quisiera no podría pronunciar ni una palabra. Pero no fue necesario solo de pronto la chica morena se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo, la abrazo fuerte y era un abrazo sincero o al menos así lo sintió ella.

-Bienvenida a la familia, Ginger-. Le dijo Pan aun abrazándola.

La familia arropaba a Ginger asiéndola sentir como en casa. Juntos los cuatros cenaron después de a ver platicado un buen rato en la sala.

Mientras cenaban Gohan veía a sus hijas charlar tan amenamente y él estaba encantado solo con verlas reír y convivir tan bien. De pronto Videl tomo su mano y él le sonrió. Pero de inmediato él rompió el momento al oír a alguien tocar la puerta.

-Debe ser Goten, lo llame y le dije que viniera a cenar-. Dijo Gohan mientras se levantaba de la meza y caminaba asía la puerta. Estaba seguro de que era su hermano y ya quería presentarle a Ginger. Pero se equivocó y su sonrisa se borró al abrir la puerta y …

-Donde está mi hija?-. Lime trataba de ver por encima del hombro de Gohan tratando de encontrar a Ginger. **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

 **Continuara!..**


	6. Chapter 6

**dejen sus reviews! :D**

 **ɞღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ** **ღ**

Gohan no podía creer lo que veía, en frente de él se encontraba aquella mujer que había amado cuando joven la misma a la que alguna vez le rompió el corazón.

-Lime?-. Gohan quiso acercarse pero de inmediato ella retrocedió.

-Llama a mí hija Gohan! Que voy a llevarla a casa ahora!-. Esas palabras hicieron sacar de su estado de impresión a Gohan.

-Tú no vas a llevar a MI hija a ningún lado!-. Sentencio el Saiyajin.

Lime lo miro confundida.-Quien va a impedírmelo tú?-. Lime quiso esquivar a Gohan y entrar a la casa, estaba decidida a llevarse a Ginger. Pero Gohan la detuvo y la tomo del brazo.

-Ya una vez la apartaste de mí lado, esta vez no será igual-. Furiosa Lime se zafo del agarre y dijo.

-Yo no la aleje de tu lado! A ti jamás te importo, fuiste tú quien decidió no estar a su lado, fuiste tú quien se casó con otra solo por darle gusto a la gente, fuiste tú quien jamás busco a Ginger!-. Reprochaba furiosa.

-Come ti un error! Tenía 19 años no subía lo que hacía-. Se excusaba el moreno mientras la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos y lo escuchaba de mala gana.-Pero ahora pienso recuperar el tiempo perdido…-. Lime lo interrumpió.

-Como si eso fuera posible-.

-Claro que lo es, mírala-. Gohan a punto a la ventana, desde ahí se podía ver a Ginger sentada en la meza riendo sin parar con Pan y Videl también reía con ellas.- Ella es feliz a mi lado, ahora tendrá una hermana y crecerá en una familia normal!-.

-Tratas de decir que no fui una buena madre!-. Lime parecía perder la cordura.

-MI hija! De 16 años se escapó de tu casa viajo miles de kilómetros hasta otro país SOLA!... Eso responde a tu pregunta?-. Decía con sarcasmo Gohan. Lime solo lo observaba enfadada pero el enfado paso y la tristeza y desesperación llego cuando Gohan dijo.- Voy a pedir un examen de ADN y voy a darle mi apellido a Ginger, también pediré su custodia… COMPLLETA! Y como Ginger ya tiene 16 años su opinión será tomada en cuenta. Tú a quien crees que elija?-. Gohan volvió a apuntar hacia adentro de su casa donde las tres mujeres seguían pasando un buen rato.

En ese momento Lime sintió el mundo venírsele enzima y se abalanzó sobre Gohan suplicando.-No puedes hacerme esto! Gohan, ella es mi hija a ti jamás te importo! Tienes que aceptarlo!-. Gohan trataba de sostenerla para que ella no callera.

-Tú ya la tuviste 16 años a tu lado!-. Las palabras de Gohan enfurecieron a Lime.

-Eres un imbécil! Hablas de tu hija como si fuera un objeto que puede ir y venir quedarse un tiempo he irse después!-. Lime jaloneo y empujo un poco al hombre y después mirándolo directo a los ojos le dijo.-Porque Gohan? Porque me haces esto? Porque ahora?-. Las lágrimas invadían el rostro de Lime.

-Porque ya me enamore de ella, Porque no pienso conformarme con verla una vez al mes, la quiero a mi lado cada Navidad, cada verano, cada año, cada día, cada minuto de mi vida-. Gohan camino hasta la puerta de su casa y justo antes de entrar dijo.-Esta vez voy a pelear por ella y hazle como quieras-. Al cerrarse la puerta Lime apenas pudo dar unos pasos para llegar hasta el auto, estaba inconsolable es que Gohan le arrebataría a su hija!? **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ**

 **-** Que pasa Gohan? Quién era?-. Videl pregunto cuando ella estaba a punto de salir su esposa entraba.

-Era Lime-.

-Qué? Y que quería? Que paso?-. Preguntaba impaciente.

-Luego te cuento Videl, no quiero que Ginger se dé cuenta-. Gohan hablaba muy despacio no quería que las chicas lo escucharan.

-Pero..- Justo cuando Videl iba a preguntar más Pan y Ginger se acercaron un poco.

-Mamá Ginger y yo iremos arriba a platicar!-. Avisaba la peli negra mientras ella y su hermana subían las escaleras. **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ**

-Espero que no te moleste pero… QUIERO SABER TODO DE TI!-. Decía muy emocionada Pan mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

-Bueno no hay mucho que contar-. Decía con timidez Ginger apenas sentándose en una orilla.

-Hay claro que sí, cuéntame de tus amigos! Tus novios!-. Preguntaba Pan.

-yo, no tengo muchos amigos siempre me la pasaba en casa con mi mamá y a veces entrenaba con mi abuelo..- Pan la interrumpió en ese momento.

-Entonces tu gusta entrenar?-.

-Sí, no soy muy buena pero me gusta-.

-Deja que conozcas al abuelo Goku-.

-Goku!-. Susurro casi para ella Ginger.-Y donde vive él?-.

-Algo lejos, en la montaña paoz-.

-En dónde?-.

-No te preocupes ya te llevaremos-. Dijo riendo.-Ahora dime, que hay de los novios?-.

-Novios? La verdad es que yo solo recuerdo que cuando tenía 8 me gustaba un niño nunca le hable y él ha sido lo más cercano a un novio que he tenido-.

-Hablas enserio?!-. Pan esperaba que Ginger dijera que era broma pero las mejillas de su hermana estaban rojas así que termino por creerle.

-Y tú? Has tenido muchos novios?-. Pregunto la hija de Lime.

-Bueno yo solo he tenido 2 novios pero el chico que siempre me ha gustado y con el que sueño en casarme… bueno con él aún no ha pasado nada-. Dijo en un suspiro.

-Y como se llama?-.

-Se llama…-. En ese momento Videl se asomó a la habitación.

-Ginger te buscan-. Ginger la miro confundida, quien podría buscarla?.

-A mí?-.

-Sí, es Trunks te espera abajo-. La hija de Mr. Satán giño un ojo y después cerró la puerta.

Ginger se puso de pie de inmediato y no podía esconder su gran sonrisa.-No puedo creerlo vino!-. Decía caminando de lado a lado acomodando su falda y tratando de acomodar su cabello. Salió de ahí tan emocionada que no noto que Pan se había quedado helada.

-Vas a salir?-. Pregunto Ginger a Videl cuando la vio tomar muchos papeles y a ella le dio la impresión de que la morena trataba de ocultarlos de ella.

-Eh? Sí tu papá y yo tenemos algo que hacer pero volvemos pronto, pórtate bien-. Videl salió a la coche donde Gohan ya la esperaba en el auto, Ginger se quedó intrigada pero se le olvido cuando camino a la sala y se encontró con el peli lila, ese chico que no había podido sacarse de su cabeza.

Apenas vio a Ginger aparecer en la sala y Trunks casi brinca para ponerse de pie.

-Hola-. Dijo acercándose un poco a ella.

-No ent9iendo que haces aquí?-. Ginger parecía muy avergonzada.

-Bueno la verdad es que tenía tantas ganas de verte-. Al ver la reacción de la chica Trunks pensó "Lo dije o lo pensé".-No, no me mal interpretes yo.. es que quería saber cómo estabas-. Corrigió el peli lila.

Los dos se sentaron juntos en la sala y Ginger empezó a platicarle de su encuentro con su padre y la linda bienvenida que había tenido por parte de Pan y Videl. Cuando llego el momento en el que ambos se quedaron sin palabras y el ambiente se puso algo incómodo, Trunks se volvió valiente y de repente dijo.-Ginger te gustaría salir con migo?.. quiero decir salir a pasear-. Trunks en verdad no podía creer que se había atrevido y es que le costaba tanto trabajo expresarse frente a ella.-Y entonces? Que dices?-.

-Bueno, es que me gustaría pero… ni siquiera sé si mi papá este de acuerdo-. Ginger ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que un chico la invitaba a salir.

-No te preocupes yo voy a pedirle permiso a Gohan-. Ginger no sé dio cuenta cuando él se había acercado tanto pero cuando levanto la mirada sus rostros estaban muy cercas. Trunks podía sentir la respiración de Ginger y justo cuando iba a cerrar sus ojos y así tal vez poder unir sus labios con los de ella… un rugido de garganta los hizo separarse de inmediato.

-Hola Pan-. Trunks no podía sentirse más incómodo.

-Trunks es tarde y mis padres no están en casa así que…-. Pan parecía molesta?.

-Sí claro yo me voy-. Trunks volteo a ver a Ginger y le dijo.- Mañana vendré por la tarde-. Trunks dio un suave beso en la mejilla de ella y salió de la casa. Aun cuando Trunks ya se había ido Ginger seguía sonriendo como tonta pero no le duro mucho.

-tú y Tunks son novios?-. Preguntaba Pan con seriedad.

-No pero me invito a salir y mañana vendrá a pedirle permiso a papá…- el ánimo de la pelirroja fue bajando al ver que a su hermana no le hacia la mínima gracia.-Qué pasa? hay algo malo con Trunks?-.

-No nada-. Pan volvió a subir a su habitación y la verdad es que Ginger estaba segura de que algo le había molestado a Pan pero que podría ser?. **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ**

Esa noche Ginger no podía dejar de pensar en su mamá y es que este tiempo con su padre había sido inigualable pero realmente extrañaba a su mamá y a su abuelo. Casi inconscientemente tomo el teléfono que estaba en la habitación y marco esperando fuera su madre quien le contestara.

-Diga?-. Esa voz hizo vibrar el corazón de la chica, era la voz de su abuelo. Ginger no decía nada y el hombre solo podía escuchar su respiración entonces él dijo.-Ginger? Eres tu querida?-.

Eso y que alguien estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación la hizo colgar el teléfono de inmediato.

-Pensé que ya dormías-. Era Gohan quien entraba.

-No puedo dormir-.

-Te sientes mal?-. Pregunto angustiado.

-Extraño a mi mamá-. Dijo ella sin tapujos.

-De eso quería hablarte, Ginger quiero darte mi apellido y conseguir tu custodia. Pero no significa que no dejare que veas a tu madre claro que podrás verla es solo que estoy seguro que si no pido tu custodia completa tu mamá no me dejara verte-.

-No, yo hablare con ella y veras que si me dejara, claro que lo hará no tienen por qué pelear… No quiero que pelen-.

Gohan observo a su hija y dijo.-Esta bien cariño no pensemos en eso ahora-. Gohan beso su frente y camino hasta la puerta pero se detuvo para decir.-Trunks me llamo, me pidió permiso para invitarte a salir, estás de acuerdo?-. Ginger solo asintió tímida.-Por mi está bien-. Dijo Gohan antes de salir.

-que fue eso? Dejaste salir a tu hija con un chico?-. Videl reía un poco mientras Gohan cerraba la puerta.

-Ella no está muy de acuerdo en que tomo su custodia completa-.

-Aun puedo llamar y cancelar la cita para la prueba de ADN que reservamos hoy-. Sugirió Videl.

-NO! Claro que no, ya veré como lo hago pero Ginger va a quedarse aquí, por eso es que no me opuse a que saliera con Trunks también quiero que conozca más gente y haga amigos, muero porque conozca a mis padres entonces ya habrá algo que la detenga aquí… aquí a mi lado-. Decía Gohan pensativo.

 **ɞɞღღღღღ ღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღღ** **ɞ ɞ**

 **Gracias! Por leer! :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que disfruten del capituló y dejen sus reviews! :D Gracias por el tiempo**

❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Te vez muy bonita-. Videl ayudaba a Ginger a arreglarse para su cita con Trunks bajo la pesada mirada de Pan.-Toma-. Le dijo la mujer dándole dinero a la chica.

-Dinero?-. Dijo Ginger confundida.

-Cómo vas al centro comercial tal vez quieras comprarte algo de ropa-. Bastante tímida Ginger termino por tomarlo. Videl acompaño a Ginger hasta la puerta y apenas ella salió y la puerta se cerró Videl voltio a ver a su hija.-Me quieres decir porque tienes esa carota?! Ni siquiera te despediste de Ginger-.

-Ni que se fuera a ir para siempre-. El tono de voz de Pan solo llamo más la atención de Videl.

-Pan! Pero porque hablas así? Hasta parece que te molestara que TU hermana saliera-.

-Que salga no, más bien con quien-. Eso Pan lo digo casi entre dientes pero de alguna manera pudo llegar hasta los oídos de Videl.

-Que dijiste?! Pan es que a ti te gusta Trunks?-. Videl se sentó a un lado de su hija y quiso tomar su mano pero Pan la rechazo de inmediato y se puso de pie.

-Claro que no!-. Molesta Pan subió las escaleras y Videl solo pudo escuchar el golpazo de la puerta cuando la chica entro a su cuarto. Videl quiso ir tras ella pero alguien toco en la entrada y se lo impidió. **–** Ya Voy!-. Gritaba la hija de Mr. Satán.-Qué se te olvido Gin…- Videl se había equivocado al pensar que quien tocaba la puerta era Ginger.

-Vengo por Ginger, podrías llamarla?-. Lime era quien aparecía frente a Videl.

-Ella no está y si quieres hablar con Ginger lo mejor será que vuelvas cuando Gohan este en casa-. Videl quiso cerrar la puerta pero Lime se lo impidió.

-Creo que no me escuchaste bien, yo NO vine a hablar con Ginger vine por mi hija para llevarla a casa-.

-Gohan ya te dijo que no permitiremos que te la lleves pronto será la cita para la prueba de…-. En ese momento Lime empujo la puerta y entro a la casa furiosa.

-Disculpa creo que fui yo ahora quien no escucho bien, acabas de decir que lucharas para quedarte con MI hija, aquel bebé que hace 16 años… Como fue que la llamaste?... aah claro! Bastarda!- Lime decía con rencor.

-Y sigo pensando lo mismo de ella-. Lime resoplo furiosa ante las palabras de Videl.-Pero esa niña hace feliz a MI esposo y si tengo que aprender a vivir con ella para que Gohan este feliz lo hare-.

Lime rio un poco y dijo.-Ah ya entiendo por lo que veo sigues sin lograr que Gohan te amé-. Ahora era Videl quien no soportaba lo que Lime decía.- Pero mi hija no tiene la culpa de que tú no seas capaz de mantener tu matrimonio unido y si crees que usaras a Ginger para seguir chantajeando a Gohan a estar a tu lado como es tu costumbre, estas muy equivocada-. Lime camino amenazante asía Videl y sobre su mano dejo una nota.-Esa es la dirección de donde me estoy quedando quiero a Ginger ahí hoy por la noche-. Apenas Lime salió de la casa Videl más que furiosa arrugo el papel y lo tiro a la basura y sumamente enfadad camino hasta el patio trasero. Y cuando nadie se encontraba en la sala Pan quien había escuchado TODA la discusión de su madre con Lime bajo corriendo las escaleras y tomo la nota que su madre había tirado y después subió de nuevo a su habitación.❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

La mirada de Ginger estaba completamente perdida en el rostro, cabello, mirada y en cada movimiento que hacía Trunks.

-Listo!-. Trunks se puso de pie una vez que ayudo a la chica a sujetar los patines. Al mirar a Ginger y estirar su mano asía ella invitándola a empezar a patinar Trunks no pudo evitar sonreír pues la chica estaba más que sonrojada y a él ese gesto le parecía tan tierno.

-Qué pasa Ginger?-. Dijo el peli lila aun ofreciendo su mano.

-Bueno.. es que yo.. yo nunca he patinado y menso sobre hielo-. Era cierto que Ginger no sabía patinar pero la verdadera razón por la que se encontraba tan nerviosa ni ella misma la sabía siempre que estaba cerca de Trunks su cuerpo se invadía de sensaciones que hasta hoy habían sido desconocidas para ella.

-Vamos! Prometo que no dejare que te pase nada-. Trunks le regalaba esa sonrisa que le provocaba ese revoltijo en el estómago y sin más Ginger tomo su mano para empezar a patinar bueno sí así se le puede llamar al tambaleo que Ginger hacia a cada paso que daba.

-Ginger deja de manotear vas hacer que ambos caigamos-. Dijo Trunks al sentir perder el equilibrio.

-lo siento pero no puedo evitarlooooo-. Ginger estuvo a punto de irse de espalda y llevarse a Trunks con ella, el golpe iba hacer fuerte pero Trunks pudo evitarlo aunque para poder hacerlo tuvo que sujetar a la chica con fuerza, así que el peli lila no dudo en rodearla por la cintura.

Ginger abrió sus ojos al sentir que el duro golpe que ella ya esperaba darse contra el hielo yo llegaba. Lo único que encontró al abrirlos fue el rostro del peli lila casi rosando el suyo. La chica estaba completamente perdida en los lindos ojos del chico y Trunks parecía estar igual en los de ella. Ginger no podía pensar en anda que no fuera la mirada del chico. Pero el nerviosismo volvió apoderarse de ella al sentir el rostro de Trunks acercase al suyo en busca de unir sus labios.

Ginger rápidamente lo empujo un poco y la incomodidad del momento invadió a los dos.

-lo siento yo..-. Trato de disculparse Trunks pero ella no le permitió continuar.

-Porque no seguimos intentando patinar?!-. Trunks solo sonrió y tomo la mano de Ginger para seguir recorriendo la pista..❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥.❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

Pan veía a su madre acomodar la meza y aunque quiso contenerse no pudo y dijo.-Así que han estado mintiendo?-.

Videl la miro confundida.-Pan? Cariño de que hablas?-.

-Tú y papá sabían de la existencia de Ginger, Porque Papá jamás la busco? Porque le mienten a Ginger?-.

-Estás equivocada seguro escuchaste mal-. Quiso excusarse Videl.

-Claro que NO! Se lo que escuche y lo entendí es que mi papá le menté a Ginger para detenerla aquí y tú la aceptas para detenerlo a él-.

-Escúchame Pan este no es asunto tuyo, no te metas-. Videl dijo casi susurrando pues había escuchado el auto de Gohan llegar.

-Me callare. PERO! Dile a mi papá que lleve a Ginger con su mamá-. Pan le dio la nota a su madre y esta la observaba enojada y quiso decirle algo pero en ese momento Gohan entraba a la casa y Pan solo levanto una ceja dándole una mirada de presión a su madre para que tomara el papel.

-Que hacen he?-. Dijo Gohan mientras dejaba su llaves sobre una mesita y caminaba asía ellas. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a ellas Videl tomo la nota rápidamente y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Yo voy a mi cuarto-. Pan subió a su habitación sin decir nada más.

-Qué le pasa?-. Pregunto Gohan.

-No lo sé-. Contesto su esposa.

-y Ginger? Aun no llega?-. Videl solo le contesto con la cabeza y antes de que Gohan tomara su celular dijo.

-Lime estuvo aquí-. Eso fue suficiente para capturar por completo la atención de su marido.

-Y? que paso? Qute te dijo!?-. Preguntaba ansioso.

-Vaya veo que cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con esa te importa demasiado-. Decía celosa Videl.

-Basta Videl! Dime que quería Lime-.

-Que lleves a tu hija a esta dirección-. Videl le dio la nota y se fue molesta y harta de que para Gohan todo fuera más importante que ella..❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥

-Gracias por traerme, me la pase muy bien-. Ginger se despedía pero antes de dar un paso Trunks dijo.

-Ginger crees que pueda venir mañana? Tal vez pueda conseguir que Gohan te deje ir a comer un helado-.

-Claro que me gustaría verte mañana-. Ginger empezó a caminar pero esta vez no fueron las palabras de Trunks las que la detuvieron si no su ano que la sujeto y jalo con delicadeza hasta poder tenerla cerca de él.

Sin previo aviso y sin darle tiempo a ella de detenerlo, él besos sus labios, fue un beso sumamente tierno y suave cuando este término él no soltó el agarre para poder tener el rostro de ella muy cerca.

-Me gustas Ginger, me gustas mucho-. Confesaba el hijo de Vegeta a la hija de Gohan mientras con delicadeza acariciaba una mejilla de la chica.

El momento para ellos era perfecto aunque para Pan quien los observaba desde su ventana no consideraba lo mismo.

Y es que Pan se sentía tan confundida primero se enteraba de que tenía una hermana y aunque eso la lleno de emoción jamás pensó que el destino le jugara tan mal y ganar una hermana le costara perder al chico que amaba. –Esto va a terminar por volverme loca-. Menciono la morena antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran.


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero que disfruten del capituló y dejen sus reviews! :D**

❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ❤ ❥ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞღ ɞ❤ ❥

Pan seguía observando la dolorosa ensena y cuando tuvo el valor suficiente para interferir se detuvo pues su padre salía de la casa y rompía por completo el momento que Ginger y Trunks compartían. ❤ ❥ ღ

Cuando Gohan apareció Ginger se separó de Trunks lo más rápido que pudo.

-papá..-. Antes de la chica pudiera decir algo más Gohan ordeno.

-Sube al auto Ginger vamos a salir-. Ordeno Gohan sin quitarle la mirada al chico. Cuando Ginger entro al auto de su padre Trunks dio unos pasoso asía Gohan.

-Gohan puedo explicarte…-. Pero Gohan lo interrumpió.

-Claro que vas a explicarme! Y espero que la escusa sea buena porque no voy a olvidar como sujetabas la cintura de mi hija-.❤ ❥ღ ɞ❤ ❥ ღ ɞ ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤ ღ❤ ❥ ღღ ɞ❤

-Estas molesto?-. Fue lo primero que Ginger pregunto cuando su padre subió al auto con ella.

Gohan dio un gran resoplido ante de decir.-No Ginger no estoy molesto, es solo que cuantas veces se han visto tú y Trunks? 2, 3 veces tal vez!-. La chica solo bajo la mirada y ante esa acción Gohan tomo su mentón y levanto su rostro.-Solo pórtate bien y cuídate mucho si?-. Ginger asintió con una sonrisa y después beso la mejilla de su padre.-Y a dónde vamos?-. Pregunto curiosa.

-Aquí!-. Contesto Gohan ante la mirada atónica de su hija al ver que se estacionaban en un Hotel.-Toma-. Gohan le dio la nota a Ginger y ella la tomo pero seguir muy confundida.-Ahí esta apuntada la habitación en la que se está quedando tu mamá-. Un nudo en la garganta de Ginger se formó al instante.

-Tú no vienés?-. Cuestiono al ver que su padre no se movía de su lugar.

-No Ginger ve tú yo aquí te espero-.

-Está bien-. Sin más Ginger salió corriendo del auto. ❤ ❥

Cuando Lime abrió la puerta sus ojos se cubrieron de lágrimas y de prisa abrazo a su hija con fuerza.

-Ginger! Ginger mi amor.. mi amor dime estas bien?-. Lime no paraba de besar el rostro de su hija.

-No llores mamá, estoy bien-. Ginger también se encontraba conmovida. De la emoción Ginger y Lime se adentraron a la habitación pero olvidaron cerrar la puerta.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado-.

-Y yo a ti y al abuelo-.

-ay el abuelo se pondrá tan feliz cuando volvamos a casa-. Lime beso la frente de su hija y después un miedo terrible recorrió su cuerpo el semblante de su hija provoco esa sensación.-Que pasa Ginger?

-Mamá… es que yo no pienso volver aún-.

-Escúchame Ginger ya llegaste hasta aquí! Ya conociste a Gohan e hiciste tu voluntad pero este berrinche se acabó nos vamos a casa-. Sentenciaba la pelirroja.

-Te equivocas mamá conocer a mi papá nunca fue un berrinche y no vas a separarme de él… Lo amo! Es maravilloso, encantador, protector, cariñoso!-.

-Creme Gohan poder ser tan encantado como se lo proponga-.

–Nada de lo que digas va a lograr manchar la imagen que tengo de mi padre-. Ginger decía con tal rencor que las lágrimas en el rostro de Lime empezaron a aparecer.-Que equivocada estaba, mi papá tenía razón tú jamás me dejaras estar con él y seguro también tiene razón en querer tomar mi custodia completa-. En ese momento las palabras de su hija le rompieron el corazón.

Ginger caminaba de prisa sin voltear atrás pero antes de que pudiera abandonar la habitación, las palabras de su madre detuvieron su andar-.

-No era un chico como los demás… sus detalles, su mirada era tan especial y de poco a poco ser robo mi corazón y lo ame como a nadie y tal vez yo aún…-. Lime no quiso terminar esa frase.-PERO la fantasía se acabó, él conoció a Videl y con o sin amor él estuvo con ella y…-

-Él quiso volver contigo?-. Cuestiono la chica.

-Claro!-.

-Y porque no lo perdonaste!-. Esta vez Ginger se daba la vuelta para hablar cara a cara con su madre.

-Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar Ginger, como el amor que uno pisoteo, el cariño que se despreció y mucho menos la confianza que se traiciono-.

-PERO NO DICES QUE LO AMABAS!-. Reclamaba furiosa.

-Pero te amaba más a ti…-. Ginger bajo la mirada ante ese comentario.-No iba a darte una vida entre las sobras, porque eso sería todo lo que hubiéramos tenido si nos hubiéramos quedado con tu papá… Su otra familia Ginger-.

-Mientes! Eso es mentira mi papá jamás habría renunciado a mí, tú le escondiste la verdad, tú te fuiste sin decirle que sería padre!-.

-Claro que no, hija él sabía que yo estaba embarazada! Pero le importó más lo que diría la gente y su familia.. Siempre le importo TODO menos nosotras-.

-Ya no quiero escucharte! Ni verte! Ni saber más de ti! No te creo nada! Si piensas que con tus mentiras lograras alejarme de él estas equivocada-. Poco antes de salir Ginger pregunto.-Aún lo amas?-. Justo al pie de la puerta y a espaldas de su madre la escucho responder.-Creo… creo que sí..-.

Lime se desplomó sobre el sofá una vez que su hija se fue. Lime lloraba desconsolada de un momento a otro su llanto fue interrumpido al sentir una mano postrarse sobre su hombro y al levantar la mirada se encontró con Gohan sentado a su lado y tan cerca de ella que pudo escuchar claramente lo que susurro.-Lo escuche todo Lime…-. Gohan acaricio la mejilla de ella y tan lentamente empezó acercarse a Lime hasta poder unir sus labios con los de ella.

Apenas sintió el rose de sus labios Lime lo supo de inmediato…❤ ❥ ❤ ❥

㇮6㇮6㇮6❤Chachachachan! Gracias por leer! No olviden dejar sus reviews :D ㇮6㇮6㇮6❤


	9. Chapter 9

**Lamento tanto! La tardanza pero ya volví y no quiero recordar porque me ausente, espero su comprensión y gracias por leer ;)**

 **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **ɞ** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤**

-Gracias Gohan-. Fue lo primero que Lime dijo al separar sus labios de los de él. Gohan solo la miro confundido sin poder entender nada y ante esa mirada ella respondió.-Gracias por haberme abierto los ojos y hacerme ver que por fin he superado el más grande error de mi vida… a ti!-.

-QUE!?-. Exclamo el saiyajin furioso, confundido y…resentido?.

-Toma-. La mujer dio a Gohan un papel y esté completamente desenganchado lo tomo.

-esa es la dirección en la que puedes hacerme llegar los papeles de Ginger, firmare lo que quieras, no sé qué hiciste… bueno si, una vez más te las arreglaste para ilusionar y engañar-.

-Lime que estás diciendo?-. Gohan se ponía de pie y se posicionaba frente a la pelirroja.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que dijo, me has arrebatado a mi hija y no puedo hacer nada ella cree tener la felicidad a tu lado y yo no voy a interponerme jamás! A la felicidad de mi hija espero que por primera vez en tu vida seas capaz de cumplir tus promesas y no rompas su corazón Gohan.. no como lo hiciste con el mío-. Sin palabra alguna Gohan se quedó de pie hasta que la figura de la mujer se alejaba y no se movió hasta que desapareció de su vista. **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤**

Pan se encontraba en su habitación y se percató perfectamente cuando el auto de su padre se escuchó llegar y con él su "Hermana" y es que hasta hace unas horas no le dolía en absoluto llamar de esa manera a Ginger pero ahora hacerlo le era difícil. Casi inconscientemente la hija de Videl empezó a caminar hasta la habitación de su hermana y la situación en la que la encontró detuvo sus palabras.

-Qué te pasa?-. Decía con una voz fuerte y algo seca.

-Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en lo afortunada que eres Pan?-la morena solo frunció el ceño y siguió escuchando a Ginger quien cabizbaja permanecía acostada sobre su cama.-Papá es maravilloso, él simplemente es perfecto… y Videl ella es tan amable y dulce-. Decía con nostalgia.

-No entiendo, a que quieres llegar?-. Pan se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

-Toda la vida me la pase esperando a que el cartero llegara y trajera una carta… una carta que se suponía era de mi padre el "soldado"-. Dice soltando una risa carente de humor.-Mi mamá se encargó de hacer de mi vida una mentira-.

-Sus razones tenía, supongo-. Interrumpió la morena.

-Claro! Evitar que me diera cuenta de lo egoísta que siempre fue, ella no puedo quedarse con papá y no conforme con eso hizo que yo también viviera sin él, cada festival en la escuela esperaba que llegara, cada cumpleaños, cada día y ahora que por fin lo tengo ella se empeña en seguir mintiendo-. Fue justo en ese momento cuando Pan trago grueso y es que un nudo se formó en su estómago, quería decirle a Ginger lo que había escuchado, decirle que la verdad que ella creía por fin haber encontrado no se trataba de nada más que una mentira más pero entonces un pequeño ruido en la ventana la hizo callar.

-Quien diablos está arrojando piedras a tu ventana?-. Se quejó Pan quien sigilosamente empezó a caminar hasta la ventana y al encontrar con aquel chico peli lila ahí aquel sentimiento de culpa desapareció por completo convirtiéndose en coraje.

-Qué pasa?-. Ginger pregunto al ver que su hermana salía de la habitación tan molesta que el golpazo que dio a la puerta lo termino de comprobar.

Ginger confundida y curiosa se acercó a su ventanal y ver a Trunks ahí también provoco en ella fuertes sentimientos y sensaciones pero estos fueron muy distintos a los que el chico provoco en Pan.

-Qué estás haciendo?'-. Ginger preguntaba algo divertida al chico quien solo le hacía señales de que bajara. Cuando Ginger se disponía a seguirlo la imagen de su hermana saliendo furiosa de su habitación la detuvo.-Espera veré que todos estén dormidos-. Mintió para poder dirigirse al cuarto de Pan **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤**

-Pan puedo pasar?-. Ginger Preguntaba mientras apenas abría un poco la puerta.

-Qué quieres?-. Contesto Pan.

-Pan sucede algo malo?-. Pregunto mientras cautelosamente se sentaba sobre la esquina de la cama.

El coraje, la envidia y sentimiento que Pan jamás creyó llegar a sentir fueron los que en ese momento se apoderaron de ella y aunque quiso detenerse, fue imposible las palabras salían casi solas de su boca.

 **-** Escucha Ginger, yo.. yo no sé si debería contarte tú te vez tan ilusionada con Trunks-.

-Que?-. Ginger no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.-De Trunks? De que se trata?-.

-Descuerdo te lo diré, Ginger yo no creo que deberías hacerte muchas ilusiones con él-.

-No te entiendo-. Decía confundida la pelirroja.

-Ginger, Trunks y yo tuvimos una relación-. Precisamente en ese momento Ginger sintió algo romperse en su interior.-él paso semanas tras de mí intentando volver y yo nunca cedí, un día molesto dijo que me arrepentiría… después llegaste tú y él casualmente se interesa en ti-. Ginger bajo la mirada al tiempo que sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin cesar.-Yo no quería lastimarte Ginger pero tampoco quiero que él te lastime-. Esas palabras rasparon como cuchillo la garganta de Pan.

 **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **ɞ**

Videl observaba a su esposo quien permanecía inmóvil sentado en la cama con la mente completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos los mismos que eran desconocidos para la ojo azul.

-Desde que llegaste de ver a Lime, has estado muy extraño-. Videl se acercó a Gohan e insistió.-Dime que paso?-.

-Lime me dará la custodia completa de Ginger-. Videl sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Perfecto! No ahorraremos juzgados, abogados y sobre todo seguir viéndole la cara a esa-.

-Tú no entiendes NADA!-. Gohan decía con frustración levantándose de golpe de su lugar ante la mirada atónica de su esposa.

-Al que no entiendo es a ti! No era eso lo que querías? quedarte con Ginger!?-. Videl también siguió los pasos de Gohan y antes de llegar hasta él, furiosa reclamo.- o es que en realidad con quien querías quedarte era con Lime?-. Gohan la ignoro y quiso salir de la habitación pero VIdel se abalanzó sobre él jaloneándolo exigiendo respuesta.

-Basta!-. Dijo fuertemente el Saiyajin al tiempo que sujetaba las muñecas de VIdel para detener sus manoteos.-Lo único que me une a Lime es mi hija y nada más porque ella me odia.

-Videl lo miro fijamente y antes de que las lágrimas aparecieran pregunto.-La quieres?-.

-Ella.. me.. odia!-. Dijo Gohan antes de soltar su agarre en ella y salir de la habitación. **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **ɞ**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nuevo capítulo pronto actualización de SOLO PARA MI!**

 **ɞ** ❤ ❥ ❤ **ɞ** ❤ ❥ ❤ **ɞ** ❤ ❥ ❤ **ɞ** ❤ ❥ ❤❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ **ɞ** ❤❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❥❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❤ **ɞ** ❤ ❥ ❤ **ɞ** ❤ ❥ ❤ **ɞ**

Trunks permanecía recargado sobre su auto, sonreía como bobo pues ni él mismo se explicaba todas la emociones que Ginger provocaba en él. Y es que el hijo de Vegeta permanecía tan sumergido en sus pensamientos todos protagonizados por la linda pelirroja que ni siquiera noto cuando un pequeño cuerpo se posiciono a su lado.

-Pan?-. Dijo al darse cuenta de la presencia de la chica y de lo cerca que esta se encontraba de él.

-Vaya Trunks ni siquiera cuando estábamos juntos venias tanto a mi casa-. Pan rosaba suavemente su ante brazo con el del peli lila, quien parecía lago incómodo ante el contacto.

-Tú y yo nunca estuvimos juntos-. Corrigió casi de inmediato Trunks.

-Ah no?-. Decía con un tono divertido la hija de Videl.

-No! Y si estoy aquí es para ver a Ginger, puedes llamarla?-.

-Ella no quiere verte-. Toda pisca de diversión desapareció del rostro de Pan.

-Qué?! No mientas Pan y por favor llámala-.

-Cómo voy a mentirte? Si Ginger quisiera verte ya hubiera salido no crees?-. Trunks quedo perdido en sus pensamiento, ya que por más que lo pensaba no encontraba una razón coherente para que Ginger no quisiera verlo, hace menos de 10 minutos él hubiera jurado que todo estaba bien entre ellos y ahora la duda de porque ella lo evitaba lo carcomía. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos cuando unos delgados brazos se envolvieron en su cuello provocando que su cuerpo y el de Pan estuvieran sumamente cerca.

Justo cuando Trunks quiso decir algo sus labios fueron aprisionados contra los de la chica, acción que fue más que imprevista para el peli lila.

-Qué idiota como creíste que un chico así podría fijarse en ti-. Se decía Ginger quien ahora veía tan cruel escena desde su ventana.-Ya no quiero ver más-. Murmuro sin parar de llorar alejando solo de golpe su vista de la ventana.

-Qué haces?!-. Trunks apartaba algo brusco el cuerpo de la chica del suyo rompiendo el beso que no había sido respondido por su parte en ningún momento.

-Te beso-. Decía con ironía.

-No vuelvas hacerlo-. Advirtió duramente.-Te lo dije antes y te digo ahora Pan, entre tú y yo jamás va a ver algo…-

-Porque?!-. Interrumpió furiosa.

-Porque Quiero a Ginger! Porque es ella quien me interesa-. Trunks retiro sus manos de los hombros de la chica, bajando la barrera que la mantenía lejos de él pero antes de que ella tratara de acercarse de nuevo el camino hasta la puerta de su auto.-Dile a Ginger que vendré a buscarla mañana, no voy a rendirme tan fácil-. Dijo antes de subir a su auto y empezar alejarse❤ ❥ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❥

Ginger había estado despierta toda la noche, odiaba admitirlo pero la situación con Trunsk la había puesto más sensible que nunca no solo había pasado toda la noche pensando en él también los recuerdos de su madre y la culpa que sentía por haberle habado tan mal la carcomían… entonces un hermoso recuerdo con su abuelo la hizo sonreír. –Cómo te extraño-. Dijo en un suspiro antes de que una cálida mano se postrara en su hombro haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

-Qué pasa? Aún siguen en la cama-. Gohan le decía sonriente.

-No quiero levantarme-.

-te sientes más?-.

-No es solo que yo…-. Ginger quiso sincerarse con su padre pero le fue imposible lo amaba pero no encontraba en él la gran confianza que su madre y abuelo le ofrecían con tan solo una mirada.-Solo estoy cansada no dormí bien-. Mintió.

-Videl y yo tenemos que salir pero creo que Pan tiene planes para ustedes-.

-A dónde irán?-.

-Ginger en poco días quiero que conozcas a tu abuelos y..- GInger lo interrumpió emocionada.

-Conoceré a mis abuelos!?-.

-Claro! Ginger yo quiero decirle a todo el mundo que eres mi besaba dulcemente la frente de su hija.-No voy a detenerme y tratare de verle el mejor lado a esta situación con tu madre..-Gohan callo no quería hablar de más.

-Qué situación?-.

-… bueno ps.. la de convencer a Lime de que puedo cuidar bien de ti-. él también mintió pero la chica no sospecho nada. ❤ ❥ ❤

-Que tú que!?-

-Lo que oíste! Voy a darle la custodia de Ginger-.

-Estás loca?!-.

-No eras tú quien quería que Ginger conociera a Gohan y supiera toda la verdad?-.

-Sí, pero mi nieta no sabe más que la verdad que sus inocencia la ha dejado comprender-. El hombre no podía ocultar su enojo pero al ver como solo de un momento a otro el rostro de Lime se inundaba de lágrimas no pode evitar abrazarla.

-Debiste ver el odio con el que me hablaba-. Lime lloraba en el regazo de su abuelo.-Ella dijo que me odia! Me odia…-❤ ❥ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❥

-Vamos te hará bien salir-. Pan insistía pues no podía evitar sentirse culpable ella sabía que el estado de ánimo de Ginger se debía a las mentiras que ella le había dicho.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ganas, no insistas-. Ginger se sumergía más entre las colchas de su cama.

-Estas molesta conmigo?-. Pregunto casi con miedo a la respuesta.

-Claro que no!-. Ginger se sentaba para quedar frente a su hermana.-Yo jamás podría estar molesta contigo eres mi hermana-. Ginger tomaba la mano de Pan acto que provoco que la culpa golpeara con más fuerza a morena.-No voy a mentirte, realmente había empezado a sentir algo por..-. GInger dio una risa carente de humor.-Que tonta no? como pude pensar que él se fijaría en mí… si es más que evidente que solo se acercó a mí para molestarte-.

-Ginger yo…- Pan quiso decir algo pero Ginger no se lo permitió.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable tú solo me protegiste-. Pan trago grueso.-Eso hacen las hermana no?-. Ginger veía a Pan con tanta dulzura y sinceridad que fue casi imposible para ella sostenerle la mirada.

-ya me voy mis amigas deben de estar esperandome en el centro comercial, segura no quieres venir?-.

-Segura, diviértete-. Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja recibiendo una de su hermana antes de salir de la habitación.

-Soy una perra-. Se dijo Pan una vez que cerró la puerta y casi sin aliento se recargaba en ella. ❤ ❥ ❤ ❥ ❤ ❥

Ginger se había decidido a salir de la cama ese chico no iba a arruinarle ni un minuto más de su vida. La chica caminaba por la casa con una taza de café cuando su atención fue dirigida a unos papeles que estaba sobre la meza de la sala.

-Qué es esto?-. GInger veía confundida una nota de hospital, era una cita para una prueba de ADN a nombre su padre.-Es que él duda que yo sea su hija?-. Se preguntaba con dolor pero no puedo lamentarse más los golpes que alguien daba sutilmente a la puerta la hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

-Ginger! Ginger no-. Trunks trataba de que ella no cerrara la puerta pues esa había sido su reacción apenas lo vio.-Porque no quieres verme?-.

-A qué vienes a burlarte de mí?-.

-Qué? Nooo, Ginger yo jamás me burlaría de ti no sé de qué hablas-.

-Deja de hacerlo!-.

-Qué cosa?-. Trunks no podía entender la actitud de la chica.

-Actuar como si te importara-.

-Ginger tú me importas-. Trunks se las arreglo para sujetar la cintura de la chica acercándola a él dejándola inmóvil ante la acción.-Y me importas mucho Ginger-. Trunks quiso acercar sus labios a los de ella pero fue rechazado fríamente y eso le dolió en verdad.

-Deja de mentir!-. Furiosa ella lo empujo con dureza pero también la mirada del chico la confundió, Ginger podía jurar que en sus ojos en sus hermosos ojos azules se refregaba dolor, tristeza por su rechazo? Eso no lo sabía.

-Ginger no entiendo porque me tratas así?-.

-La que no entiende soy yo! Como pude creer en ti pero ya no más quiero que me dejes en paz! No me busques!-.

Trunsk estaba a punto de contraatacar cuando.

-Que pasa aquí?-.


	11. Chapter 11

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones! Gracias por leer!**

❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ

-Pregunte que pasa-. Gohan veía confundido a ambos chicos.-Porque mi hija esta así Trunks? Que te hizo Ginger?-.

-Gohan…-

-Nada papá no pasa nada-. Trunks quiso continuar con su propia versión pero ella le dio una mirada fulmínate y él decidió callar.

-Ginger espera!-. Gohan fue tras su hija quien sin explicar más salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Mejor vete Trunks-. Sugería Videl quien había observado toda la situación desde el marco de la puerta.- Gohan puede volverse loco solo porque "hiciste llorar a su niñita"-. En ese momento el peli lila no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y voltear a ver a la mujer, pues él había notado perfectamente la manera tan grosera en la que se había referido a Ginger.

Al notar la mirada de Trunks, Videl quiso retractarse.-Quiero decir..- Pero el chico la interrumpió.

-No digas nada..-Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de salir de la casa. ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

-Papá solo déjame sola-. Casi suplicaba.

-Pero Ginger yo…-

-Por favor!-.

-Está bien-. Resignado Gohan decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola y esperar a que ella quisiera hablar.

-Qué le pasa eh?-. Pan y su padre se topaban en uno de los pasillos.

-No sé!... vas a hablar con ella?-. Pan solo asintió ante la pregunta de su padre. La verdad era que no quería hacerlo es decir claro que quería consolar a Ginger pero le era desagradable hacerlo pues a cada minutos recordaba que la culpable de su dolor no era nadie más que ella. Después de seguir dudando unos minutos por fin decidió entrar después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer por ella. ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

-Qué película quieres ver?-.

-Ya te dije que ninguna-. Ginger tapaba su cabeza con una almohada mientras Pan trataba de animarla.

-De acuerdo veremos una de terror-. La morena ignoraba las peticiones de su hermana.

-Pan son casi las 12 de la noche!-. Reprochaba sin moverse de lugar.

-La hora perfecta para ver películas de terreo-. Pan salto a la cama retirando la almohada del rostro de su hermana.-Oh vamos! Ginger solo trato de animarte-.

-Y te lo agradezco tanto-. Dijo la pelirroja con una tierna sonrisa.-Siempre quise una hermana pero la verdad es que nunca imagine que sería tan genial tenerla-. El momento se volvía incómodo para Pan.. La culpa empezaba a aparecer.

-Iré hacer palomitas-. Dijo Pan tratando de terminar con el momento.

-No, yo iré! tu busca la película-. Pan acepto y Ginger se dirigió a la cocina. ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

-Ahora vas a contarme que fue lo que sucedió esta tarde con Trunks?-. Gohan aparecía de repente en la puerta de la cocina haciendo dar un pequeño salto a su hija.

-Ya te dije que nada-. Respondió intentado sonar convincente.

-Nada? Y por nada estabas casi llorando y gritándole a Trunks? Ginger él te hizo algo?-.

-NO! Él no me hizo nada-. Respondió ya un poco irritada.

-Amor entiende, yo solo quiero protegerte de todo pero si tú no eres sincera conmigo yo…- Ginger se dio la vuelta viendo a su padre directo a los ojo y entonces pregunto.

-Y tu papá, eres sincero conmigo?-. Una ola de escalofríos recorrió el cuerpo del Saiyajin.

-Claro que sí-. Respondió tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Entonces porque no me habías dicho que dudas de que sea tu hija-. Ahora la tranquilidad fue lo que invadió el cuerpo de Gohan.

-De donde sacas eso?-. Dijo bastante más relajado.

-Mire la cita que tienes para una prueba de ADN y al menos que dudes de Pan o que tengas otro hijo prodigo supongo que pensabas realizarte esa prueba conmigo, o me equivoco?-.

-No, no te equivocas-. Antes de que ella explotara y empezara a quejarse él se apresuró a continuar.-Esa prueba no era nada más que un solo trámite para poder darte mi apellido-. Gohan se acercó más a ella quien con la respuesta de su padre había bajado el rostro avergonzada.-Yo no tengo ninguna duda de que eres mi hija Ginger-. Él tomo la pequeña mano de la chica y la poso en su pecho.-Siente mi corazón? El me lo dice-.

-Hay papá-. Susurro ella antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de él.-Pero porque dices que "era" un trámite se supone que esa prueba es obligatoria cuando registras a un hijo fuera del matrimonio no?-. Ella levantaba el rostro separándose un poco del abrazo.

Aunque Gohan vacilo un poco antes de responder en segundos supo lo que tenía que decir.-Ginger que fue lo que tú y Lime hablaron esa última vez?-.

-Ella y yo discutimos, porque?-.

-Entonces ella no te lo dijo?-.

-decirme que?-.

-Ginger tu mamá va a cederme tu custodia completa-. Gohan quería a su hija con él eh iba hacer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

-Estoy segura que esa película está en la habitación de mis papas-. Pan se dirigía al cuarto de sus padres y estaba a punto de entrar cuando la plática que su mamá parecía sostener con su amiga por teléfono la detuvo.

-bueno por lo menos nos ahorraremos todo eso de los juzgados y abogados además ya no tendré que preocuparme de que Gohan se vea con esa tipa más… Claro que es un fastidio ver a esa mocosa a diario y aguantar a Gohan que parece idiota tras ella… Pero sabes aguantarla tiene su recompensa solo de pensar como lime debe de estarla pasando y eso no es todo! Convencí a Gohan de que la mejor manera para que esto terminara lo antes posible y que él quedara bien ante los ojos de la bastarda era hacerle creer que su madre ya no quiere saber nada ella y ahorrarnos ese discurso de sacrificio que Lime le dio a Gohan -. Pan empezó alejarse lentamente había escuchado suficiente. –Como si Ginger no hubiera ya sufrido lo suficiente-. Susurro antes de que una lagrima corriera por su mejilla.


	12. Chapter 12

Se que es corto pero no quería dejarlos sin capitulo por más tiempo, espero les guste! gracias por leer!

❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ

Gohan preparaba un sobre, al parecer estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera noto que alguien lo observaba.

-PAN! Me asustaste!-. Exclamo el hombre apenas se voltio para encontrar a su hija recargada en el marco de la puerta.

-Tan sucia tienes la conciencia?-. Dijo casi entre dientes.

-Qué?-.

-Nada..-Se retractó.-Que tienes ahí?-. Pan noto como su padre trataba de ocultar ese sobre.

-Nada-. Nervioso Gohan empezó a tomar sus cosas planeando su huida.

-Nada? Entonces porque te pusiste nervioso?-. Gohan no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y es que el tono de voz de Pan y la forma en la que ella lo miraba era tan acusadora y demandante.

-Son papeles importantes de la oficina Pan voy a dejarlos en el buzón antes de irme-. Esta vez Gohan se esforzó por escucharse más seguro.

-Y mamá?-.

-Salió-.

-Tan temprano?-.

-tenia cosas que hacer-.

-Claro, cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir en su mentira, no?-. Esta vez Pan se dejaba caer en el sofá que adornaba la oficina de su padre.

-Que dices Pan?-. Gohan detenía su andar para tratar de descifrar el comportamiento de su hija. –Me quiere decir porque has estado comportándote de esa manera? No te entiendo-.

-No me entiendes? En fácil, estoy arte de tus mentiras! Y las de mi mamá-.

-De que hablas hija? Cuando te he mentido?-.

-tal vez a mí no pero a Ginger sí y eso es lo mismo-. Pan se puso de pie frente a Gohan y su mirada retadora hizo al saiyajin sorprender.

-Pan…-

-NADA!-. Interrumpió molesta.-Estoy harta de ti de mamá y de sus mentiras! Estoy harta de que Ginger crea que somos las familia perfecta cuando está claro que somos lo peor que le pudo pasar a esa pobre chica! Y no trates de negarlo lo sé TODO! Sé que tú siempre supiste de la existencia de Ginger y como todo un cobarde jamás te hiciste responsable de ella-. Pan empujaba a su padre molesta.- También sé que tú y mamá le han mentido a Ginger diciéndole que su madre renuncio a ella que no le importa más! Cuando ustedes han hecho todo para separarlas!-.

-Cálmate Pan-. Gohan tomaba a su hija de los hombros tratando de calmarla.-Si he decidido ocultarle cosas a Ginger no ha sido más que por su bien-. De un brusco movimiento la chica se soltó de su agarre.

-Por el bien de nadie! Todo lo has hecho por ti y por tu maldita obsesión de retener a Ginger a tu lado pero es que no entiendes!? Ginger ya tenía una vida, una vida si ti! Sin mí y sin mentiras-. Pan bajo un poco la mirada al decir.- Creme que si ella supiera toda la verdad preferiría vivir con el padre inventado que con el mundo de mentiras que tú y solo tú has creado a su alrededor-.

-Eso no es cierto Pan-.

-A no? Vamos a ver qué opina ella-. Decidida la morena empezó a caminar a las escaleras pero Gohan fue más rápido y la detuvo antes de que ella pusiera el primer pie en el escalón.

-Tú no le vas a decir nada! No vas a arruinarlo!-. Gohan hablo con dureza al grado de ser desconocido incluso por Pan.

-Me lastimas-. Se quejó ella al fuerte agarre que él ejercía en su brazo.

-Perdóname.. Perdóname mi amor-. El hombre se apresuró a liberarla.-Escucha tengo que irme a trabajar pero te juro que tú y yo hablaremos de esto voy a explicarte todo y veras que estas equivocada y yo no busco más que tu bien y el de Ginger-. Gohan beso la frente de Pan sin recibir respuesta de ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Espero sus reviews y opiniones! Gracias por leer!**

❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ

Pan miro a su padre dejar el paquete en el buzón y apenas el hombro subió a su auto ella no lo dudo y salió a tomar el sobre. Estaba a punto de abrirlo cuando los pasos en las escaleras la previnieron y de inmediato lo escondió.

-Ya se fue?-. Pregunto la linda pelirroja.

-Sí… oye vas a salir?-. Pan pregunto al verla abrir la puerta.

-Sí-.

-Y a dónde vas?-.

-Yo… yo tengo que ir a buscar a mi mamá-.

-Iras a su hotel?-. Ginger solo asintió.-Y no quieres que te acompañe? Es peligroso y Ginger tu no conoces…-. Fue interrumpida.

-Tengo que hacer esto sola pero gracias-. Ginger se retiró y Pan quedo tan conmovida, su hermana la veía con tanta ternura y le sonreía con tal sinceridad y ella… bueno ella le debía mucho.

❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ

Ginger bajaba del autobús que la había dejado justo enfrente del Hotel en el que se había encontrado por última vez con su mamá, solo recordar lo que sucedió en esa ocasión le provocaba un hueco en el estómago, necesitaba hablar con ella decirle que no la odiaba que la amaba y que no la abandonara.

La chica ni siquiera se dio cuanta cuando sus cortos pasos cambiaron a largas zancadas pues en cuestión de segundos ya estaba frente a la recepcionista.

-Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarle?-. Recibió amablemente la mujer.

-Busco a la señora Lime ella esta hospedada en la habitación 33-. Ginger no podía ocultar sus nervios.

-Lo siento la señora Lime ya no se queda con nosotros-.

-QUE?-. Una corriente helada recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica entonces era cierto su madre se había desentendido de ella, no quería verla más, La había abandonado…❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ

-Ginger no está-. Pan sorprendía a Trunks quien apenas bajaba de su auto. Ella estaba en el porche y apenas vio el auto escondió el sobre y limpio sus lágrimas.

-Estas bien? Estabas llorando?-. Preocupado el peli lila pregunto.

-No seas lindo conmigo, creme no lo merezco-.

-De que hablas Pan tú eres como mi hermana-. Él se acercó un poco más a ella.

Pan dio una risa carente de humor y dijo.-Jamás logre que me vieras diferente verdad?-.

-Pan…- . Él quiso acercarse pero ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Ya no digas nada, ya entendí-. Antes de entrar a la casa Pan se detuvo para decir.- Trunks no dejes de insistir con Ginger ella… ella solo está influenciada por..mí-. Antes de que Trunks pudiera pronunciar palabra ella se adelantó.-Ni lo digas hablare con ella y le dejare muy claro que entre tú y yo NUNCA ha habido nada-. Trunks observo como ella desaparecía de su vista para después él también retirarse. ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤

Ginger había caminado sin rumbo casi toda la tarde, eran casi la 8 y el último Bus estaba por pasar.

-Que tonta!-. Se decía a si misma.-No tengo ni idea de donde estoy-. La chica levanto la mirada y observo una para de autobús pero fue otra cosa la que capto su atención justo al lado de la parada se encontraba un grupo de chico de no muy buena finta.

-Hay no seas paranoica! Ni siquiera te notaran-. Volvió a reprocharse a sí misma.

Pero por desgracias se equivocó. Ginger apresuro el paso antes los primeros silbidos. La chica deseaba con ansían llegar hasta la parada y ahí aprovechar la luz que esta emitía, era tarde y las calles no estaban nada pobladas y los paso que la chica escuchaba tras ella no le daban nada de confianza. La chica se creía a salvo cuando por fin logro llegar al único lugar que estaba iluminado en toda la larga y solitaria calle pero una fuerte y fría mano la sujeto con fuerza arrastrándola hacia tras de nuevo. El tipo la azoto contra la pared y puso cada uno de sus brazos a cada lado de la chica evitando así que escapara.

-Sabes que odio que me ignoren linda-. Ginger no podía moverse a pesar de que quería gritar su cuerpo no respondía, cuando giro un poco su vista se percató de que los otros chico seguían en lo suyo, platicaban y fumaban un cigarrillo.- Dime que hace una chica tan linda como tú tan lejos de casa-. El tipo era aterrador aunque Ginger no podía ver bien su rostro por la falta de luz podía darse cuenta de que no era un hombre tan grande 20 o 22 años tal vez. Él tenía un fuerte olor a cigarrillo y alcohol que hacía a Ginger remolerse en su lugar.-tranquila no voy a lastimarte-. Él rio con amargura.-Siempre y cuando no te resistas-. Cuando empezó a acercase más a ella Ginger de inmediato volteo su rostro.

-Por favor solo déjame ir-. Dijo casi suplicando.

-Claro que voy a dejarte ir pero antes vamos a divertirnos un poco-. Ginger empezó a llorar sin control el tipo sumergió su rostro entre el hueco de su cuello dando fuertes resoplidos contra la blanca piel de la pelirroja. La chica forcejeaba contra las curiosas manos que intentaban escabullirse entre su blusa sin parar de llorar volteaba a todos lado esta vez no había ni un alma a su alrededor ni siquiera los otros chicos.

-Déjame! Déjame! Déjame!-. Ella suplicaba una y otra vez hasta por fin recibir respuesta pues de un momento a otro no sintió más el pesado del cuerpo de aquel tipo sobre ella ni las manos tratando de tocarla. Ginger empezó a arreglar su ropa inmediatamente y aunque la oscuridad no la dejaba ver muy bien pudo reconocer al tipo que había querido propasarse con ella. Esta vez es él estaba tirado en el suelo mientras una figura masculina y hasta se podría decir familiar lo golpeaba sin descanso. Ginger estaba más que aterrada se recargo contra la pared y sin parar de llorar se deslizo hasta que se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma y escondiendo su rostro aterrada.

-No vuelvas acercarte a ella!-. Lo escucho decir, después a alguien correr y finalmente unos pasos acercándose a ella.- estas bien?-. La voz extrañamente le provoco tranquilidad instantánea. Con timidez ella levanto su rostro y quedo sorprendida con lo que vio. Aun en la oscuridad podía verlo tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, sus familiares ojos… piel blanca y una sonrisa que lograba darle paz.

-Gracias…-Dijo casi en un sollozo.

-No me agradezcas-. ÉL también la miraba con curiosidad.-Vamos voy a llevarte a casa-. Él la tomo con delicadeza del brazo ayunándola a ponerse de pie.

-No.. yo.. yo tomare el autobús-. Ella dijo apuntando el camión que se acercaba.

-Después de lo que te paso en verdad crees que te dejare ir en autobús?-. Él rio un poco.

-Exactamente por lo que me paso prefiero tomar el bus-.

-Entiendo-. Él sonrío.- Me llamo Goten-. "Dios hasta su nombre me da confianza! Quién es?" Ginger pensaba.-Mi auto es aquel de haya-. Él giro unos instante para mostrarle su auto que se encontraba estacionado no muy lejos pero fue el tiempo suficiente para no encontrar más a la chica a su lado.

-A dónde fue?-. Goten se veía algo gracioso volteando a todos lado buscándola y entonces la encontró ella ya había subido al autobús e incluso lo observaba riendo al ver su reacción cuando no la encontró.

-Cuídate… como te llames-. El saiyajin sonreía mientras veía al autobús alejarse y es que la chica había provocado en él un sentimiento de… Cariño? No sabía porque pero la chica le parecía tan familiar.

❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ


	14. Chapter 14

**Espero disfruten el capítulo! Y deje su opinión. Gracias por leer :D**

❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ

-Goten.. Goten…-Ginger estaba convencida de que había escuchado ese nombre antes pero no podía recordar dónde. Después su mente se olvidó de eso y la tristeza invadió su ser al recordar el asunto de su madre. La chica siguió caminando y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba frente a la casa aunque se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta pues podía escuchar la discusión entre Pan y su padre pero no lograba entender nada así que no lo dudo y sin previo aviso abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un silencio instantáneo apenas su padre, Videl y Pan la vieron entrar.

-Qué pasa?-. Pregunto ante tal silencio. Videl y Gohan se miraban el uno al otro nerviosamente.

-NADA! En esta casa NUNCA PASA NADA!-. Decía Pan en un tono de sarcasmo y enojo al mismo tiempo, después subió a su cuarto.

-Pan! Espera!-. Ginger fue tras su hermana.

-crees que Pan..-Gohan decía mirando a su esposa.

-No le dirá nada, está molesta pero sé que no lo hará-. Contesto Videl. ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ

-Pan que te pasa? Porque peleabas con tus papás?-. Ginger preguntando entrando al cuarto después de Pan.

-Porque estoy harta!-. Pan caminaba de esquina a esquina.

-Harta? Pero de qué?-.

-De todo! De todo Ginger! De vivir con ustedes! De que todos los días estén llenos de mentiras y falsedad-.

-De que hablas-. Ginger se acercó lentamente a su hermana hasta tomar su mano para tratar de tranquilizarla.-Lo tienes todo, una hermosa familia en cambio mírame a mí, si no fuera por ustedes yo no tendría a nadie en el mundo ahora-. Decía Ginger mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla esa lagrima formo una grieta en el corazón de Pan quien sin soportar más dijo.

-Abre los ojos Ginger nosotros somos lo peor que te pudo suceder-. Pan tomaba con más fuerza la mano de su hermana para después continuar diciendo.-Voy a decirte toda la verdad Ginger pero antes quiero advertirte que no tengo muchas pruebas aparte de mi palabra-.

-Pan… yo.. no te estoy entendiendo-.

-Ginger mi mamá y mi papá han estado engañándote, tú mamá jamás renuncio a ti por algo que tú hicieras ellos fueron quienes se dedicaron a ponerte encontrar y hacerte creer a ti que ella te abandono y a ella que tú la odias-.

-Pero… pero porque mi papá haría algo así?-.

-Porque se siente culpable-.

-Culpable?-.

-Ginger, papá siempre supo de ti, no fue tú mamá quien te separo de él fue él quien no quiso hacerse cargo de ti, fue él quien nunca te busco y ahora que apareciste también fue él quien se empeñó en separarte de tu mamá con el afán de que te quedes a su lado y mamá la verdad, yo misma desconozco a mi madre ella es horrible, es hipócrita, falsa y mentirosa, ella no te quiere aquí sin embargo finge para poder retener a mi padre a su lado-. Pan abrazo con fuerza a su hermana quien permanecía en shock.-Lamento no habértelo dicho antes te juro que estaba buscando el momento apropiado-. Dijo la morena.

-toma-. Pan daba a Ginger el sobre que ella había tomado del buzón.

-Qué es esto?-. Ginger limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Ese es el acta de tu custodia la tome del buzón esta mañana cuando papá la dejo-. Ginger la leía aún muy confundida.-Vuelve a casa Ginger tú que puedes salir de aquí-. Pan limpiaba el rostro de su hermana.-Puedes escapar hoy mismo yo tengo ahorros y se quién puede ayudarnos-. Pan escribía rápidamente en su celular cuando de repente la voz o más bien los gritos de Ginger la asustaron.

-NO! Mientes! Mi papá jamás me engañaría! Tú solo estas celosa de que yo esté aquí!-. Ginger se ponía de pie frente a la morena a quien le reclamaba enfurecida.

-No Ginger, es cierto que yo tampoco he sido del todo sincera contigo pero ahora lo estoy siendo-. Pan tomo a Ginger de los hombros obligándola a verla.-Ginger tienes que creerme-. Por un momento Pan creyó que Ginger sería capaz de ver la sinceridad en sus ojos pero desgraciadamente no fue así.

-pues no te creo y nada de lo que me digas me hará dudar de mi papá!-. Ginger se liberaba bruscamente del agarre de su hermana para salir de la habitación azotando fuertemente la puerta.

Ginger intentaba controlar su llanto mientas caminaba por el pasillo hasta las escaleras cuando… Lo escucho.

-Estoy harta de que lo único que te importa es esa bas…-Videl fue fuertemente interrumpida por Gohan.

-No te atrevas a insultarla!-.

-O sí no qué? Aquí el único que tiene que perder eres tú porque cuando a mí se me dé la gana voy con Ginger y le digo toda la verdad! Que Lime jamás la abandono más bien tú y tus mentiras la obligaron a irse y que si esa niña jamás supo de ti no fue porque su madre se lo ocultara si no porque tú la negaste!-.

-Tú sabes que no fue así-. Gohan tomaba del brazo a Videl y esta se remolía tratando de zafarse.

-A no? Entonces cómo? Porque según yo recuerdo tú te casaste conmigo dándole la espalda a Lime, dejandola desprotegida a ella y a su bastarda!-. Gohan iba a decir algo cuando.

-Entonces es cierto…- Ginger llorando sin parar bajaba escalón por escalón ante la mirada atónica de Gohan.

❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ ❤ ღ ɞ


	15. Chapter 15

**Casi el FINAL!**

❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ღ❤

-Ginger, déjame explicarte-. Gohan quiso acercarse a ella pero la chica retrocedió de inmediato.

-Porque? Porque tenías que hacerme esto?-. Sus lindos ojos verdes empezaban a cubrirse de lágrimas.-Eres un mentiroso!-. La voz de ella empezaba a elevarse.

-No cariño déjame explicarte-. Por otro lado la de Gohan se quebraba.

-Como fuiste capaz de hacerme algo así!? Me hiciste creer que mi mamá se había desentendido de mi cuando al único que jamás le importe fue a ti!-.

-Eso no es cierto, tú eres lo que más me importa en esta vida-.

-Me encantaría poder creerte-. Ginger giro y salió de la casa pero antes de poder avanzar más Gohan la detuvo.-Suéltame!-.

-Ginger a dónde vas?-. Dijo angustiado.

-A mi casa… de donde nunca debí de haber salido-.

-Esta es tu casa-.

-NO, esta es tu casa! Ellas son tu familia, no te engañes yo nunca fui nada para ti-.

-No digas eso Ginger-. Él quiso tomar su mano pero ella no se lo permitió.

-No me toques! No me hables, no me vuelvas a buscar! Sigue con tu vida al lado de tu esposa y tu única hija-. Esas palabras carcomían a Gohan.-Como siempre lo has hecho-. Ginger observo un momento más esos ojos negros que la veía con tristeza, eran los mismos que la encantaron desde la primera vez que los vio, Esos ojos que había ansiado siempre conocer hoy solo quería olvidarlos.

Gohan apenas y podía moverse quería ir tras su hija, porque era su hija! Y no iba a dejar que se fuera así a la mitad de la noche. Pero una tercera persona se interpuso en su camino.

-Ella ya ha tenido suficiente de ti-. Pan detenía a su padre para ser ella quien fuera tras Ginger. ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Ginger!-. Pan gritaba agitada mientras caminaba ya cansada tras su hermana.-Espera! Por favor! Tengo una hora tras de ti-.

-Lárgate!-. Exigió molesta la pelirroja quien caminaba sin voltear.

-Ginger a donde crees que vas?-. Pan dijo al ver que Ginger se disponía a entrar al bosque.-No puedes entrar al bosque! Es casi media noche!-.

-Ya te dije que me dejes! No quiero verte! No quiero ver a nadie!-. Para decir esto último la chica giro en sus talones y al hacerlo no fue cuidadosa y sin poder evitarlo callo y para su mala suerte su caída fue justo en el barranco donde empezaba el bosque al ver como la pelirroja rodaba Pan corrió en su auxilio.

-GINGER!-. Pan soltó una enorme ola de aire, había alcanzado a sostener a su hermana de la tela de su blusa. Pero su alivio no duro mucho cuando ambas ya se encontraban a salvo se quedaron sentadas sobre la tierra pero solo segundos tuvieron que pasar para que Ginger rompiera en llanto.

-En verdad lamento todo lo que paso-. Lentamente la morena fue acercándose a su hermana.

-Solo quiero ir a casa Pan…-Sollozo mientras lloraba en los brazos de su hermana.

-Y yo voy a ayudarte-. Ginger levanto la mirada cuando Pan le dijo eso.

-Gracias Pan… sabes…-. Fue interrumpida.

-Antes de que digas otra cosa yo quiero decirte que tampoco fui sincera contigo Ginger y en verdad me siento…- Ahora era Ginger quien la interrumpía a ella.

-No me lo digas-. Pidió.

-Pero…-.

-No me importa Pan, si conocerte iba a tener este precio… Valió la pena-. Pan limpio un par de lágrimas del rostro de la chica y después se pudo de pie para ofrecerle su mano a Ginger quien con una leve sonrisa la tomo.

-Pan que hacemos aquí?-. Pregunto confundida ya que la morena la había llevado a unas 3 calles del pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca.

-Ahí esta-. Dijo Pan más para ella misma, Ginger giro pero ver a que se refería su hermana y pudo notar que a la vuelta de la calle se encontraba un carro podía ver las luces que este emitía.-Toma-. Pan dio un sobre a Ginger.-con esto podrás comprar tu boleto de vuelta-.

-Pero…-

-Justo ahí-. La chica apunto hacia donde se encontraba el auto.-Esta Trunks esperándote, sé que él va ayudarte-.

-Pero Pan! Tú y Trunks-. Pan la miro con pena y negación al tiempo que murmuro.

-Lo siento yo..-

-Ya no importa-. Ginger se abrazó con fuerza a la morena.-Nada nunca va a cambiar el hecho de que eres mi hermana y te amo Pan-.

-Voy a verte otra vez verdad?-. Pregunto aun sin romper el abrazo.

-Claro-. Ginger y Pan se quedaron abrazadas un rato más y la morena no pudo evitar llorar mientras veía a su hermana alejarse.

-Oye!-. Pan grito haciendo que Ginger se girara para verla.-Puedes confiar en él, vas a amarlo y a ella también!-. Un gesto de confusión se dibujó en el rostro de Ginger.

-De que hablas?-. Grito confundida.-Pan espera!-. Ginger quería respuestas y sabía que no las tendría pues con una enorme sonrisa su hermana empezó a alejarse y aunque ella quiso ir detrás una tibia mano sujeto su brazo con delicadeza deteniendo así su paso.

❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	16. Chapter 16

**Muy cerca del final! Gracias por leer ;* Besos a todos y suerte en lo que sea que estén o quieran hacer.**

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-Trunks…-. Él la aprisiono entre sus brazos y ella sintió como todas sus partes rotas se reunirse de nuevo. –…Trunks yo…-. Ella no esperaba ser interrumpida por la unión de sus labios, en ese instante la timidez y el miedo se hizo a un lado ella solo respondió al dulce beso.-lo siento Trunks-.

-Ya no importa-. Él retiro cabello del rostro de ella.

-Pero desconfié de ti-. Él volvió a interrumpirla.

-Hay cosas más importantes ahora-. Menciono el peli lila.

-Como que?-.

-Tú…- el tiempo se detuvo para ella la enorme herida en su corazón seguía ahí pero él la había anestesiado. ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ

-Trunks por aquí no creo que este el aeropuerto-. La linda chica aun con su nariz roja y sus ojos irritados decía mientras veía confundida como el peli lila conducía casi a la mitad de un bosque.

-Claro que no-. Respondió divertido.

-Entonces que hacemos aquí? Yo tengo que toma un vuelo para volver a mi casa-.

-Escucha es demasiado tarde, mañana temprano pasare por ti y te llevare al aeropuerto, Pan creyó que debías de venir aquí antes de irte y la verdad yo también lo creo-.

-Aquí?-. Ginger no entendía nada. –En medio de un bosque? Quieres que pase la noche en medio del bosque?-.

-No, allí-. Trunks se detenía frente a una pequeña pero linda casa que robo la atención de la chica al instante.

-Quien vive ahí Trunks?-. Pregunto ella sin despegar su vista de la casa.

-Ya verás-. ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

-En donde esta?-. Gohan se levantaba como resorte al ver a Pan entrar.- Pan donde esta Ginger?-.

-Lejos de ti y de toda esta falsa-.

-Qué? La dejaste ir?-. Gohan tomo su saco pero antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta.

-Gohan a dónde vas?-. Salto Videl.

-A buscar a mi hija-.

-Tu familia somos nosotras, esa mocosa no quiso quedarse y mejor así ya me canse de jugar a la familia feliz y la Videl tolerante no quiero a esa bastarda en mi casa se acabó!-. Tanto Pan como Gohan observaban a la ojo azul boquiabiertos.

-No vuelvas a llamarla así Videl-. Dijo e hijo de Goku caminado hacía ella.-Ginger es mi hija! Y la amo tanto como a Pan y me alegra que hables del tema porque yo también estoy harto!... pero de ti-. El moreno se encamino si más asía la salida.

-Gohan si cruzas esa puerta te juro que…-

-No tienes que amenazarme VIdel te aseguro que si salgo de esta casa es para nunca volver-. Gohan salió azotando la puerta y Videl lo observo impactada.

Pan observo toda la escena y solo dio a su madre una mirada de desacuerdo y negación antes de salir corriendo tras su padre.

-Papá espera!-.

-Por favor Pan dime donde esta Ginger-. Ella titubeo un momento.-Esta bien no me lo digas buscare su Ki-.

-Espera, si te digo donde esta prometes no ir a buscarla, por lo menos no hoy espera mañana que ella esté más tranquila-. Gohan lo dudo pero sabía que su hija tenía razón si quería hablar con Ginger debía esperar a que ella estuviera calmada.

-Entonces sigue en Japón-. Decía ilusionado. ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

 **(GINGER)**

Esa casa se veía tan agradable, no sé cómo explicarlo pero definitivamente me gustaba. En el momento en que Trunks llamo a la puerta y esta empezó abrirse sentí una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo sentí como si pasaran años y a la vez solo segundo antes de que la puerta se abriera y ante mi apareciera…

Una linda mujer, tenía el pelo negro, piel blanca, grandes ojos y una pequeña nariz por alguna razón me recordó a Pan. Podía ver que hablaba pero no escuche nada me perdí en su sonrisa, tan maternal y dulce…. Entonces la mano de él se paseó varias veces sobre mi rostro haciéndome perder mis ideas.

-Mañana temprano estaré aquí para llevarte al aeropuerto-.

-espera que? Vas a dejarme aquí?-.

-La señora Milk ha aceptado que te quedes aquí esta noche-. La mirada de Ginger fue directamente hacia la mujer quien le sonreí efusivamente y ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír también.

-Trunks quien es ella eh?-. Susurro aun perdida en la sonrisa de la mujer. Pero por respuesta solo recibió un beso en la frente por parte del peli lila quien se fue antes de que ella pudiera hacer otra pregunta. Ginger solo observo como la puerta se cerró después de la salida de chico y ella se quedó estática, tuvo miedo incluso desconfianza… pero su vista bajo al nivel de su mano que era sujetada por la de la mujer.-Anda querida quieres cenar algo?-.

Eso fue suficiente para desaparecer cualquier miedo en Ginger.

-Y dime A dónde viajaras?-. Pregunto Milk al tiempo que serbia un plato para la pelirroja.

-Eh? Yo bueno regreso a casa-. Ginger miraba todo a su alrededor como si no quisiera perderse ni el más mínimo detalle.-Permítame ayudarle-. Se ofreció a acomodar la meza.

-Gracias linda, y de dónde eres?-.

-Florida, Estados Unidos-.

-Y a que viniste a Japón?-. Era muchas preguntas pero ni Ginger podía explicarse porque no le molestaban.

-La verdad… no lo sé-. Respondió cabizbaja.

-Como que no lo sabes?-. Milk noto tristeza en sus palabras.

-Solo sé que si entonces hubiera sabido lo que sé ahora tal vez no estaría aquí-. Una lagrima rodo.

-Pues no sé qué fue lo que te trajo aquí pero a mí me alegra que vinieras-. Milk limpio esa lagrima y ni ella se explicaba porque lo hizo. Pero la chica le era agradable y más.

-es muy amable-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ni lo digas ahora ven sigamos acomodando la meza para que cenemos los tres-.

-los tres?-.

-Sí, tú, mi esposo y yo-.

-Oh, espero no les moleste que yo..- Milk no le permitió terminar.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, al contrario para Goku y para mí será tan ameno no cenar solos-.

-Goku?-.

-Así se llama mi esposo-.

-Goku…-Susurro ella de nuevo.

-Te parece un nombre raro? Espera a oír los de mis hijos-. Milk salió de la cocina asía la sala y regreso con una foto en sus manos.-Mira él es mi hijo menor Goten-. Entonces todo vino a su mente como un caleidoscopio de recuerdos, aquel chico que le había parecido tan familiar era su hijo, tal vez por eso esa mujer le agradaba tanto y le trasmitía tanta confianza pero todo tuvo aún más forma cuando.-Y él es mi hijo Gohan…-. La confundió la invadió estaba frente a… esa mujer era… no podía escuchar nada más a su alrededor la observaba con una sonrisa hipnotizada no le importaba nada solo quería abrazarla pero se contuvo, observando el rostro de Milk se confundió cuando ella levanto la mirada y sonreía hacia otra dirección sus grandes ojos se abrillantaron y ella quería saber porque así que dirigió su mirada al mismo punto que ella.

-Goku! Ven quiero presentarte a alguien-. Y ahí las palabras de Pan tuvieron sentido... "Vas a amarlo y a ella también".

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por el tiempo, casi llegamos al final!**

ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ღ❤

 **(GINGER)**

Y entonces ese sentimiento que toda mi vida esperaba sentir cuando conociera a mi… a Gohan fue nada a comparación de lo que ese hombre me hizo sentir con su sola sonrisa. Por alguna razón me sentía tan cómoda y protegida.

-Quien es ella Milk?-. Goku se acercó a ellas sin despegar su mirada de la chica que por alguna extraña razón le causaba mucha curiosidad.

-Es una amiga de Trunks y va a quedarse con nosotros hasta mañana que pueda tomar su vuelo-. Respondió su esposa.

El Saiyajin se quedó observando un momento más a la chica después. –Voy a terminar de servir -. Aviso Milk, Goku y Ginger se sentaron en la meza y el hombre no dudo en preguntar.

-Cómo te llamas?-.

-Me llamo Ginger-. Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Te he visto antes Ginger?-. Cuestiono curioso. La chica sintió su corazón detenerse una milésima de segundo. Que debía hacer? Decirle quién era? Entonces pensó que decirle la verdad sería tonto seguramente ni siquiera le creería y además ellos nunca se habían visto antes.-Lo dudo… yo ni siquiera soy de aquí-. Lucho para que su voz sonara segura pues la forma en la que él la miraba le empezaba a incomodar y esa sensación aumento después de decirle eso él la miro fijamente con un semblante en su rostro que ella no era capaz de descifrar y solo de un momento a otro él dijo.

-Bueno tal vez te esté confundiendo con alguien más-. Dijo sonriendo y rascando su cabeza, Ginger no sabía si irse de espaldas o reír, realmente la había asustado. Después Milk volvió y los tres cenaron juntos, Ginger no paraba de reír con todo lo que Goku Contaba y la forma en la que Milk lo reprendía, la chica no se cansaba de mirarlos quería guardarlos en su memoria para siempre.

-Ven linda-. La chica seguía los pasos de la mujer.-puedes quedarte aquí-. Dijo abriendo la puerta de una habitación. Todo iba bien la habitación era linda, algo masculina pero linda entonces Milk dijo.-Esta era la habitación de mi Gohan-. La sonrisa se borró para Ginger pero aun así no le pasó desapercibida la nostalgia que reflejaba el rostro de la mujer.

-Sus hijos no los visitan muy seguido verdad?-. Cuando Milk la miro ella se sintió terrible había provocado dolor en su mirada.-Lo siento, los siento!-. Dijo avergonzada acercándose a ella y sin pensarlo abrazándola.-no quería ser imprudente-.

-No te preocupes-. Milk acaricio el rostro de la chica, acababa de conocer a esa niña y sin explicación alguna sentía aprecio por ella.-No dijiste ninguna mentira, Goten y Gohan crecieron, Goten se independizo muy joven y Gohan ahora tiene su propia familia y yo… Bueno yo tengo a mí Goku y quién lo diría-. Dijo eso con algo de ironía misma que fue notada por Ginger.

-Porque dice eso?-.

-Bueno… Voy a contarte un secreto de la familia-. Milk le contó a Ginger TODO! Que su esposo era un Saiyajin aunque eso ella ya lo sabía incluso sobre Vegeta y Bulma los padres de Trunks además relato a su nieta todas las veces en que su esposo salvo a la tierra. Milk estaba sorprendida de la manera en la que su boca hablaba y hablaba pero la carita que Ginger ponía con cada relato la hacía sentir que valía la pena.

La quijada de Goku callo hasta el suelo al escucha como su esposa le contaba fascinada todo a la chica pero en realidad no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió.-Vaya hasta Milk puede sentirlo-. Susurro tras la puerta.

-Usa esta ropa, para que duermas cómoda, es de mi querida nieta Pan ella suele venir de vez en cuando-. Ginger sintió celos pero no de los malos era solo que le encantaría que Milk hablara de ella con tanto cariño como lo hacía de Pan.

-Usted habla con tanto carió de su nieta, Pan es muy suertuda por tenerla a usted y al señor Goku-.

-enserio lo crees?-. Dijo sentándose a un lado de ella.

La pelirroja asintió.-Supongo que el señor Goku debe adorarla-.

-Goku se volvió loco cuando Pan nació y al igual que yo sufrió mucho cuando Gohan y Videl decidieron mudarse a la ciudad y llevarse a Pan… Pero bueno supongo que es la ley de la vida-. Dijo dando un gran suspiro.

-Pues si yo tuviera abuelos ninguna ley me separaría de ellos, mis abuelos murieron hace mucho pero tengo al abuelo de mi mamá él… me adora-. Ginger no pudo reprimir la culpa que la invadió al recordar todo el amor que ese hombre siempre le dio y que ella nunca supo valorar.

-Ya lo creo quien no podría adorarte a ti-. Dijo sonriente.-Y qué hay de tus padres?-.

-Solo vivo con mi mamá-.

-Y tu papá?-. Aunque Ginger dudo en su respuesta termino por saber que responder.

-Mi papá es…. Es.. es un soldado y él casi nunca está en casa-.

-lo extrañas?-. Ginger giro su vista a uno de los muebles de la habitación sobre este se encontraba una foto de Gohan y la respuesta salió de su boca sola.

-Todos los días…-. ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤

Ginger no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Se preguntaba porque la vida le negaba tanto? Porque cuando creía tenerlo todo la vida, el destino se lo arrebataba de nuevo?

La chica se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana el viento golpeaba su rostro una vez más, sus pies descalzos tocaban el frio suelo y sus labios estaban morados. Una lágrima estaba a punto de aparecer pero entonces lo que vio la dejo helada.

-Señor Goku!-. La chica camino así a él cuando este aterrizo sobre su balcón.-usted.. Usted.. Estaba volando?-.

-Solo estamos tú y yo-. Dijo el Saiyajin inclinándose hasta el nivel de ella.-Vas a decirme ahora quién eres?-.

-Como dice?-. Dijo nerviosa.

-Vienes del futuro? O algo así?-. Pregunto dejando sin habla a la chica.

Ginger miro sus pies y dijo.-Creó que estoy soñando-. Goku arqueó una ceja y después la siguió hasta adentro de la habitación. Ginger entro a la habitación y cuando giro un grito de terror salió de su garganta haciendo brincar e incluso gritar un poco a Goku también.

-Hay! Qué te pasa? Porque gritas? Si ya nos conocíamos!-. Goku tocaba su pecho con su mano por el susto que la chica le había provocado. Ella río un poco le había parecido graciosa la reacción de Goku. Goku también reía entonces lo noto, la chica tenía el cabello rojizo y ojos almendrados pero esa sonrisa, la forma en la que rascaba su nuca y ese KI tan familiar.

-Quién eres?...-. Murmuro tocando el hombro de la chica provocando que su risa terminara.

-yo… yo no.. no entiendo su pregunta-.

-Claro que la entiendes, porque te ríes como yo? Porque tu KI es tan parecido al mío? Porque…-.

-Porque soy tu nieta!-. Interrumpió en un sollozo por su llanto.

ღღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤ღ❤ ❤ ღ❤ ღ❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Lamento tanto haberme ausentado estos días pero tengo una excusa valida lo prometo! Verán ustedes no lo saben pero AMO a eminem! Y mi amiga y yo estamos organizando un viaje a Detroit estoy muy emocionada! Mis papás también m están ayudando con todo esto y es todo un sueño hecho realidad :D :D pero bueno aquí está el capítulo disfrútenlo y gracias por leer!. Prometo actualizar pronto las demás historias! :* no olviden dejar su review!**

 **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ** **ɞ** **❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ɞ** **❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤ ❥❥ ❥ ɞ❤** **ɞ** **ɞ**

 **-** Yo no puedo creer lo egoísta que fue Gohan-. Goku empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, lo que Ginger le contaba era difícil de creer para él la chica hablaba de su hijo sin embargo parecía que le hablaba de una persona completamente desconocida.

-Yo solo quisiera… jamás haber venido…-. Ella intentaba calmar su llanto pero este no cesaba.

Goku detuvo su andar y se acercó a ella.-Lamento todo lo que has pasado-. Goku limpio su pequeña mejilla.-Y lamento tanto que Gohan en su afán de retenerte a su lado te haiga lastimado pero entiéndelo yo acabo de conocerte y me duele la idea de saber que mañana te iras-. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica.-quieres aprender a volar?-. Entonces una sonrisa enorme se formó en el rostro de Ginger y emocionada asintió. **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ**

A la mañana siguiente Ginger despertó muy temprano y es que después de haber pasado tiempo con Goku y reír a carcajadas mientras su abuelo le enseñaba a volar ella durmió como no lo había podido hacer desde que llego a Japón.

-Que torpe!-. Se dijo cuándo por accidente dejo caer uno de sus aretes, Ginger se arrodillo e intento encontrarlo y como última opción busco bajo la cama pero lo que su mano toco no era su arete.

-Qué es esto?-. La chica abrió la pequeña cajita que encontró bajo la cama sin pensarlo dos veces Y su quijada cayó hasta el suelo cuando miro el contenido de la caja.

-Es mi mamá… y mi… Gohan-. Susurro mientras veía las polaroids en las que aparecían sus padres. –Se ven tan jóvenes y… y tan felices-. La pequeña sonrisa en su rostro se borró al leer lo que cada una de las polaroids tenían al revés, Lime había obsequiado cada una de esas fotos a Gohan y él las había guardado? O olvidado?.-Seguramente él no debe siquiera recordarlas-. Se dijo riendo amargamente.

-Ginger?!-. Milk abrió inesperadamente la puerta y Ginger nerviosa oculto la caja.-Pero que haces ahí?-. Pregunto riendo al encontrar a la chica tirada en el suelo.

-Yo… Buscaba mi arete-. Se excusó.

-Bueno, date prisa Trunsk no debe de tardar y no quiero que te vayas sin desayunar algo-.

-Ahora voy…-. Dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a la mujer quien contemplaba el rostro de la chica con afecto. **ɞ** **ɞ**

-A donde crees que vas!-. Videl reprendió a su hija antes de que esta se acercara más a la puerta.

-No voy a mentirte de acuerdo? Iré al aeropuerto para despedirme de mi hermana-. Las palabras de Pan enfurecieron a su madre.

-Deja de decir estupideces Pan! Esa bastarda no es tu hermana!-.

-Basta mamá!-. Pan quiso solo ignorarla y seguir su camino pero Videl la retuvo tomándola bruscamente del brazo.

-Que no iras a ningún lado!-.

-Por favor mamá ya perdiste a papá, hiciste que se alegara de ti… no me obligues a que yo haga lo mismo-. Pan se liberó del agarre y siguió su camino. **ɞ** **ɞ**

Milk sentía una sensación tan desconocida y cuando la chica la abrazo y le dijo que ya se iba esa sensación fue incluso dolorosa como le podía tanto esa niña?

Goku camino más cerca a su nieta a distancia suficiente para que ni Trunks ni Milk escucharan su charla.

-No le dirás nada verdad?-. La pregunto de Ginger sonó más como una súplica.

-No es necesario, mírala Milk acaba de conocerte y está al borde de las lágrimas-. Ambos giraron a verla.

-Decirle la verdad la angustiaría y no quiero eso-. Ginger dio un alargo suspiro y dijo.-Eso no quiere decir que desperdiciare tiempo con ella, añoro llamarla abuela-.

-Eso quiere decir que…-. La felicidad era evidente en el rostro de Goku. - Volveremos a vernos?-.

-Pero claro… abuelito Goku-. El Saiyajin acaricio la mejilla de la chica y le dijo algo que ella jamás pensó escuchar.

-Tu abuelo y tu madre son tan afortunados de tenerte Ginger-. Ella tuvo que luchar mucho para que las lágrimas no aparecieran en ese instante.

-Es muy linda verdad? Sabes Goku por alguna extraña razón me recuerda tanto ah…-. Milk y su esposo veía a Ginger y al peli lila desaparecer por la carretera.

-Milk porque no vamos adentro!-. Interrumpió Goku.

-Por lo menos pusiste atención a su KI?-. Pregunto la mujer.

-Porque?-. Cuestión Goku deteniendo su andar.

-Bueno tal vez algún día nosotros podamos… ir a visítala-. Dijo algo apenada.

-Vamos a verla pronto ya verás-. Animo su esposo. **ɞ** **ɞ**

 **Ginger caminaba distraída hasta la entrada del aeropuerto cuando sintió su mano entrelazarse con la del chico ella giro su mirada a él y lo observo con atención, realmente iba a extrañar esos ojos azules y ese peculiar cabello y no pudo evitar suspirara al recordar que el adiós se acercaba.**

 **-Realmente voy a echarte de menos…-. Confeso ella.**

 **-También yo-. Respondió el hijo de Bulma deteniendo el caminar de ambos.-Pero he esperado toda mi vida por ti Ginger dos semana no serán nada-. Ella lo miro confundida.**

 **-A que te refieres?!-. Por respuesta ella solo tuvo un sobre que fue dado por él. Ginger no podría creer lo que ese sobre contenía.**

 **-Aprobé! Me aceptaron en la universidad de Florida-. Ginger aun quedo en shock unos segundos más ,eso quería decir que no se separarían?.-y espero que puedas ser mi guía y así devolverme el favor-. Ambos rieron y ella salto a sus brazos.**

 **-Todo esto no pudo tener mejor recompensa sabes-. Ella susurro muy cerca de sus labios.**

 **-Lo mismo digo…-. Respondió él antes de dejar un dulce beso sobre los finos labios de la pelirroja. Cuando ella lo abrazo pudo ver que alguien se acercaba a ellos tímidamente.**

 **-Pan!-. Ginger acorto distancia con ella.**

 **-Qué bueno que te alcance, toma-. Dijo la morena.**

 **-Qué es?-.**

 **-Mi número, yo pensé que tal vez…-. Su hermana la interrumpió.**

 **-Voy a llamarte apenas llegue Pan-. Aseguro Ginger.**

 **-Ginger vas a volver algún día?-.**

 **-No mañana-. Las dos rieron un poco.-La verdad ni siquiera sé si en un año esté lista para hacerlo pero… espero estarlo algún día-.**

 **-Voy a estar esperándote-. Menciono Pan antes de abrazarla.**

 **-Lo sé…-.**

 **-Parece que alguien más vino a despedirse de ti-. Pan apuntaba con la mirada a alguien que estaba justo atrás de Ginger y este voltio sonriente pero su felicidad no duro mucho al darse cuenta que su hermana no se refería a Trunks.**

 **-Tú que quieres?-. Dijo fríamente.**

 **-Espera-. Ella quiso esquivarlo eh ir lejos de él pero Gohan la sujeto del brazo.-Por favor cariño…-. Suplico.**

 **-Suéltame-. Exigió tranquila y Gohan no sabía que le dolía más si su rechazo, su frialdad o saber que ella se iría.**

 **-Perdóname Ginger-. Gohan la miraba pero por más que intentaba encontrar en sus lindos ojos almendrados un poco del brillo que había en ellos cuando lo miraba a él pero era inútil ese brillo había desaparecido.**

 **-Sabes… ya no importa, creo que después de todo debería agradecerte, gracias a todo esto me di cuenta de lo afortunada que soy… siempre pensé que no tenía nada y que me faltaba todo pero no era así tenía TODO y lo deje..-. Ella lo miro de arriba abajo y con tristeza dijo mirándolo a los ojos.-Lo deje por nada.**

 **-Ginger….-.**

 **-Tengo una madre maravilloso! Hermosa y simplemente perfecta-.**

 **-Lo sé…-.**

 **-No tú no sabes nada de ella, nunca supiste todo lo que dejaste ir, ella es lo mejor que has tenido en tu vida pero lo perdiste y yo… yo no voy hacerlo, no voy a perderla-.**

 **-Yo era muy joven Ginger y..-. Ella volvió a interrumpirlo.**

 **-Ella también lo era sin embargo me AMO desde el primer momento que supo que existía! Lucho por mí y jamás me negó-. Gohan bajo la mirada sabía que todo lo que su hija decía era cierto.-Pero no puedo culparte por eso supongo que no todos tienen esa agallas-. Cuando una lagrima apareció ella la limpio de inmediato.**

 **-Siento haberte lastimado hija-.**

 **-Ni siquiera eso importa ahora sabes no importa que hayas roto mi corazón ni tampoco cuanto dolió… Fue difícil pero al fin entendí que solo existe un hombre en mi vida que no puede ser remplazado, solo un hombre que me ama incondicionalmente, solo él puede curar toda herida en mí, solo de él tengo la certeza de que nunca me defraudara-. Ella rio un poco como si en ese instante la imagen de ese hombre viniera a su mente. - Soy tan afortunada de tenerlo… y no quiero esperar un momento más para estar entre sus brazos..-. Ella se giró y 1.. 2.. y 3 segundos pasaron para que Gohan pudiera controlar su llanto y decir.**

 **-Podre volver a verte?-.**

 **-Escríbeme-. Contesto sin dejar de caminar.- Supongo que es la historia de mi vida… esperar a que el cartero traiga una carta tuya-. Rio irónicamente pero de pronto sin previo aviso ella se detuvo y Gohan sintió su corazón detenerse cuando volvió a girar pero solo lo hizo para preguntar.- Solo tengo una pregunta… tu?… alguna vez?….-. Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.-Aun no estoy lista para escuchar esa respuesta.**

 **Gohan la observo alejarse y no aguanto más iba a ir tras ella no la dejaría ir pero…**

 **-Tú renunciaste a ella hace mucho-.**

 **-Pero es mi hija…- Balbució intentando avanzar pero su padre lo sujetaba del hombro.**

 **-Y tú has hecho todo menos comportarte como un padre, te prohíbo acercarte a Ginger al menos que ella así lo quiera-.**

 **-tú crees que algún día ella….-. El dolor era tan grande que no pudo si quiera terminar de hablar.**

 **-Tal vez cuando sus heridas sanen-. Consoló Goku.**

 **Entre su llanto Gohan pudo razonar un momento y levanto la mirada y pregunto.**

 **-Tú… tú la llamaste Ginger? La conociste? Tú hablaste con ella?-. Su padre solo asintió.-Es hermosa verdad?-. Dijo con orgullo.**

 **-Sí, lo es-.** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ** **ɞ**

Ginger caminaba por el vecindario y en el camino a casa se encontró con un sinfín de recuerdos, había recorrido esas calles tantas veces y jamás los había notado… ahí estaba el parque donde solía jugar con sus amigos de niña, el enorme árbol donde se escondía cuando jugaba con su abuelo y el lindo campo de donde solía llevarle flores a su madre cada mañana. Entonces lo miro ahí estaba su lindo hogar sin pensarlo se echó a correr, el viento soplaba y golpeaba en su rostro jugando con su cabello… se detuvo agitada frente al portón sus rodillas temblaban, sus manos sudaban y sus pasos eran cortos. Ginger sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento.

-"tal vez estén molestos? Quizás mamá no quiera verme… Mi abuelo debe de estar muy triste…-. Eran algunos de los pensamientos de la chica. Su respiración seguía sin calmarse fue hasta que escucho su voz…

-Abuelo dónde estás?!-. Al oído de Ginger la más bella canción… la voz de su madre. Aun con algo de temor la chica fue abriendo la puerta y la vio, ahí estaba ella justo en medio de la sala Ginger aun desde su lugar lograba oler su dulce perfume y fue cuando la puerta se abrió por completo que Lime se percató de que alguien la acompañaba pero no se imaginaba quien.

Ambas se observaron por segundos… los segundos más largos de sus vidas. Ginger sentía como sus piernas querían correr pero su torso estaba paralizado fue cuando vio los ojos de su madre cristalizarse cuando sin dudarlo corrió a su brazos.

-No llores mamá…- . Suplico en un sollozo.-Me parte el alma sabe que soy el motivo de tu llanto..-. A pesar de la súplica de su hija Lime no podía parar de llorar.- Lamento tanto ser el motivo por el que sufres… ser la tonta que siempre te lastimas-. En ese momento Lime sostuvo entre sus manos el hermoso rostro de su hija ese que pensó que jamás volvería a tener tan cercas.

-Te equivocas Ginger… Tú para mí eres la razón por la que el sol brilla cada día, lo que siempre le ha dado sentido a mi vida-. Lime dejo un tierno beso en la mejilla de su hija mientras se abrazaban con euforia.-Siento tanto haberte ocultado cosas y…-. Ginger la interrumpió.

-No perdóname a mí por ser tan necia y tan ciega, Salí de mi hogar a buscar algo que-. Ella hundió sus hombros.-Que en realidad nunca necesite-.

-Ginger….- Dijo su madre en un suspiro.

-Perdóname mamá por todo lo que te he hecho y lo que te he dicho…-. Lime no soporto más el llanto y las disculpas de su hija y solo la aferro con fuerza a su pecho como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. **ɞ**

Cuando Ginger salió al patio trasero y se encontró con esa deseada imagen sintió su corazón querer salir de su pecho… ahí estaba él, el hombre que la crio, que la amo y la protegió toda su vida. No sabía cuándo se había acercado a él pero ahora ya se encontraba asolo pasos de distancia y sin contenerse un segundo más lo abrazo, él se encontraba de espaldas y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de sorpresa.

-estas aquí-. Susurraba ella abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Aquí he estado siempre cariño…-. Respondió él acariciando su pelo.-Y no importa cual lejos vayas yo siempre estaré aquí esperándote-. Dijo con ternura. **ɞ** **ɞ**

 **Ginger**

Esta es la primera vez que te escribo, ha pasado ya un año, hoy es mi cumpleaños número 17 y mi vida ha empezado a acomodarse y podría decir que está completamente estable pero te mentiría... Mi mamá ha crecido muchísimo como diseñadora y está por inaugurar su primera tienda de ropa, Trunks cumplió su promesa y se mudó a Florida, empezó sus estudios en la universidad y le está yendo muy bien, nuestra relación? Bueno nuestra relación es perfecta. Sigo en contacto con Pan y nos hemos visto un par de veces, ella ha venido a visitarme como ya lo sabes, Dos meses después de haber regresado de Japón hable con mi abuelita Milk y aunque fue un golpe duro para ella también la hizo muy feliz saber que soy su nieta, ella y mi abuelito Goku también vienen a visitarme, muy seguido por cierto! No voy a mentirte aún tengo cartas tuyas que no he leído. Sé que no te he vuelto a ver y te agradezco tanto que me haigas dado tiempo, quiero que sepas que he estado pensando mucho en ti… bueno en realidad nunca he dejado de hacerlo aunque la posibilidad de volver a Japón aún la encuentro lejana pero la esperanzana aún la tengo, espero algún día poder verte de nuevo y que mis heridas sanen completamente. Te quiero… eres mi papá pero aún tengo ciclos que cerrar, espero hacerlo pronto y seguir adelante no quiero cargar más con esto. Te preguntaras a que me refiero… bueno lo único que me retienen a no buscarte es esta pregunta que ni siquiera he sido capaz de preguntarte y es que la verdad ni siquiera sé si estoy lista para escuchar la respuesta. Me sigue atormentando cada noche, sueño con ella y es lo primero que viene a mi mente cuando despierto, me a terrorista saber si… alguna vez me amaste papá?...

-Ginger!-. Lime entraba a la habitación de su hija con una enorme sonrisa.-Baja todos te estamos esperando-.

-Ya bajo!-. Ella tomo la hoja y la puso en un sobre antes de salir de su habitación.

-¡SORPRESA! -. Todos recibían a la cumpleañera con enormes globos, regalos y un rico pastel. La chica no podía creer que todos estuvieran ahí reunido, miro a su madre y a su abuelo, también estaba Trunks y Pan y la nostalgia aumento más cuando sus ojos cayeron en Milk y Goku que la veía sonrientes.

-Todos son tan lindos-. Dijo acercándose a ellos.-No puedo creer que estén aquí!-. Dijo emocionada a Goku y Milk.

-No íbamos a perdernos tu cumpleaños!-. Afirmo Pan.

-Gracias…- Ella agradeció conmovida mirando a cada uno de ellos y si ahí estaba ese hueco en su pecho y entonces el bulto en su mano lo recordó.

-Ahora vuelvo!-. Dijo saliendo corriendo.

-Oye ya queremos comer pastel!-. Grito Goku.

-Ya vuelvo abuelito!-. Respondió ella saliendo corriendo.

Camino hasta la entrada de la casa y coloco en el buzón el sobre se quedó ahí un momento sabía que este era el primer paso y… y estaba feliz de darlo.

-Vienes?!-. Le grito Pan desde la entrada. Ella se giró sonriente y asintió antes de echarse a correr.-Que hacías?-. Pregunto su hermana.

-Algo que debía de haber hecho hace mucho-. Dijo con un largo suspiro Pan la miro curiosa pero antes de que preguntara algo más Ginger se adelantó.-Vamos adentro-…

FIN!

Gracias por haberme leído hasta aquí!


End file.
